I Can Wait Forever
by Dark 'n Devious
Summary: When Sonic is called by the gov. to go on a dangerous mission, not knowing if he'll return, Amy feels heartbroken. So she decides to fill the void by becoming a singer. But what happens when Sonic returns 5 years later? Will old sparks come back with him?
1. Prologue: A Job Offer

**Hey! I'm back with a brand new story! And I know this is, like, the 2nd time in a row that I've made a Songfic based off a Simple Plan song, but I can't help it! XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SEGA or its characters, but I do own Roxanne and Daniel, who are "guest starring" in this fic.**

It is a beautiful day in Emerald Town; the sun is shining, birds are singing, and the residents of Emerald Town are awakening and preparing for the day. Among these residents is 12-year-old Amy Rose, a sweet hedgehog girl with pink fur and quills. We join her in the bedroom of her two story white house with a red door and windows. She is sleeping peacefully under the bright red covers, which match perfectly with the red walls and furniture in the room.

Suddenly, a loud ring disrupts her peaceful sleep, and she slowly opened one eye. Amy groaned and put her hand on top of an alarm clock sitting on her night table next to her bed, shutting it off and returning the peace. Amy slowly sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes, and looked at the clock.

"Time to go to work," she yawned and stretched her arms.

Amy lazily got out of bed, revealing her plaid pink pajamas, and walked out of her room, down the hall, and into her bathroom. It was a small room with white on the walls and ceiling, and a black and white tiled floor. Of course, it also contained a toilet, sink, and shower with a white curtain.

Amy yawned again, and took off her pajamas, leaving them on the floor. She then went over to the shower, and turned the water on to a warm level. Amy stepped into the shower once it was the right temperature, and sighed happily as the warm water relaxed her body, and eliminating her exhaustion. She then went into the process of actually washing her quills as well as the rest of her body.

This took Amy about 15 minutes to do so. After she was done, she turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and dried herself off with a towel. When she finished, she went back into her room and put on her work attire: a long-sleeved white polo shirt with a black vest over it (unbuttoned), black pants, and black heels. She also put on her usual red headband, white gloves, and her gold bracelets.

"Wait..." Amy looked at her vest. "Where's my pin? I must've dropped it at work."

She scolded herself for being so careless, and went back into the bathroom. She then took out a blow dryer, and spent the next couple minutes drying her quills, making sure there wasn't a single quill that was still wet or out of place.

Amy went downstairs afterwards, walked into the kitchen, and grabbed an apple from the refrigerator for breakfast. She quickly ate it and went out the door, hoping that she wouldn't be late today. But it wasn't very likely, for the place where Amy worked was only a couple blocks from her house.

After a few minutes of walking fast (she couldn't run in her heels), Amy came upon a small building with an electric blue sign that read _The Rock 'n Roll Café/Club. _She smiled and quickly walked through the double doors. The inside was painted black with a light on each table. Next to her was a podium with a lavender hedgehog standing behind it, directing people to their tables. There was also a small stairway in front of her, which lead to the tables, the bar, and a stage to perform on.

Amy walked behind the lavender hedgehog and signed in, saying hello to the hedgehog and asking her if she's seen her pin. The hedgehog shrugged, and before Amy could ask her again, a voice interrupted her.

"Hey, Amy!! Did you lose your pin?"

Amy turned around to be greeted by a scarlet echidna with pink on the end of her dreadlocks. She was wearing an outfit similar to Amy, but with a white headband.

"Roxanne! How'd you know?" Amy asked, happy to see her friend.

"I found it on the floor last night." Roxanne held out her hand, revealing a pin that said _Hi! My name is Amy! _in big letters.

"Thank you SO much!" Amy took it from Roxanne and put it on her vest. "Now I'm ready to serve people!"

"Yeah, about that...Mr. Ludwig told me to tell you that you're singing for a while today."

"Really!? That's great!" Amy was about to jump for joy, but stopped. "But...I didn't bring my performing outfit..."

"That's okay. I managed to get something for you."

Amy smiled. "Thanks. But when do I go on?"

"In about..." Roxanne looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "5 minutes."

"What!? Why didn't you tell me?! I gotta change!"

"Don't worry! Your outfit's in Mr. Ludwig's office!"

"Okay! See you later!"

Amy quickly ran down the stairs, and hopped onto the stage. She went behind the curtain to a door that read _Mr. Ludwig's Office. _She knocked, and the door automatically opened. Amy looked around to find an outfit hanging on the wall, but her boss was nowhere to be found.

"Oh well..." Amy shrugged. She took the outfit and left the office before she got caught by Mr. Ludwig.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman!" announced the lavender hedgehog into a microphone. "The Rock 'n Roll Café/Club is proud to present...Amy Rose!!"

The crowd applauded as the lavender hedgehog left the stage and Amy came out from behind the curtain. She was wearing a pink blouse, tight sparkle jeans, and pink flats. She had also taken out her headband, but was still wearing her gloves and bracelets.

Amy grabbed the microphone from its stand and spoke, "Hello everybody! Here's a song that I think describes who I am and how happy I am to be here!"

Amy took a deep breath and sang:

**_I don't think about it, __I don't think about it_**

Music started to play out of nowhere as Amy moved the stand off the stage so it wouldn't get in the way. Then she started to sing the first verse:

**_Missunderstood  
Everybody feels that way sometimes, Oooohhhh  
I wish i could fit in with all the rest but I, Oooohhhh_**

Got my own style  
Got my own way  
I dont care what people say yeah  
Cause i don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Being myself there ain't no doubt about it  
I won't cry any tears  
I'll just live without fear  
I'm so happy cause im living my life  
And i don't think about it

Amy started to twirl around a little as the beat picked up and she started to get into it a little more. After a short instrumental, Amy continued:

_**A shooting star  
Twinkling across the sky at night, Oooohhhh  
Near or far  
Wishing everything would be alright, Oooohhhh**_

_**Got my own dreams  
Got my own plans  
Gonna get there anyway i can  
Cause i don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Being myself there ain't no doubt about it  
I won't cry any tears  
I'll just live without fears  
I'm so happy cause im living my life  
And i don't think about it, b-b-b-b-bout it**_

Amy took the longer instrumental as a chance for a dance solo, so she danced around the stage; doing twists, turns, and flips as the crowd cheered for her. She was having so much fun that she almost forgot her cue to start singing. But, fortunately, she remembered just when it was time for her to reveal her voice again:

_**Got my own style  
Got my own way  
I don't care what people say yeah  
Cause i dont think about it  
I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Being myself there ain't no doubt about it  
I won't cry any tears  
I'll just live without fear  
I'm so happy cause im living my life  
And i don't think about it**_

_**(Repeated Once)**_

_**Think about it, think about it  
Oh i know i don't think about it  
Woah oooh, yeaaaaah  
Cause I'm living my life  
And i don't think about it, ah!**_

Amy finished, and the audience cheered and applauded for the young hedgehog as she bowed and left the stage. Some people even gave her a standing ovation. But this seemed to happen every time she performed, and she still couldn't believe it. A lot of her friends have suggested that she start a career in singing, but Amy always declined. She said this was because she was always busy and didn't have time to make such a huge commitment. She knew that she wouldn't see her friends very often anymore, especially Sonic, and everyone knows that she could never live without him.

As her thoughts started to drift off to Sonic, Amy left to change back into her uniform. She was so deep into her thoughts, however, that she didn't see a man following her. Amy was about to enter the restroom to change when she heard the man speak.

"Miss Rose?"

Amy turned around, startled. "May I help you?"

"Actually, I'm here to help you." The man stepped into the light, revealing a maroon echidna with brown eyes, wearing a suit with a matching hat. He was also holding a briefcase.

"Really? How so?" Amy asked, confused.

"You see, I represent Pop Sound Records, and I couldn't help but notice how wonderfully you sang tonight. I've been listening you sing for about a week now, as a matter of fact. Anyway, I'm willing to offer you a full-time record deal with PS Records. You could be famous, Miss Rose!" the echidna explained.

Amy was shocked. She never really pictured herself as a famous pop star, even though most of her friends did. She was tempted to just say yes flat-out, but she couldn't leave her friends, especially the Sonic team.

Amy sighed. "I'm sorry, sir, but I can't accept it. I'm just not ready to take that big of a step, yet."

The echidna nodded. "I understand. But if you ever change your mind, here's my card." He took a card of his pocket and handed it to Amy. It read:

_**POP SOUND RECORDS**_

_**Daniel the Echidna: 866-204-1469**_

"Thanks, um..." Amy looked at the card. "Daniel."

"Please, call me Danny," he smiled. "Well, I better get going. See you around." Danny picked up his briefcase and left the restaurant.

As Amy watched him leave, Roxanne ran up to her. "Who was that? What'd he want?"

Amy faced Roxanne. "No one important. He just talked to me about my performance."

"Okay, if you say so. You better change, though. This place is getting packed!"

Amy quickly rushed into the bathroom to change and help her friend.

**Hope you like it so far! BTW, the song is I Don't Think About It by Emily Osment. Please R/R so I can continue the story!**


	2. Chapter One: Finding Out the Hard Way

****

OMG, I'm SO sorry I haven't continued everyone!! I made the mistake of starting before camp, I got distracted by another site, and I've been busy. So please forgive me!!

**Anyway, I'd like to thank Piepiggy21, SSG Tanner the Echidna, Lexcia, and darkness wasted for reviewing the prologue!! applauds reviewers I especially want to thank Piepiggy21 for letting me use her OC. But from now on, I'll tell you if I need one or not, 'cause for now, I don't. But enough of this nonsense! Here's the 1st Chapter!! WOO!! XD**

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Tails, and Amy belong to SEGA. Roxanne and Cam belong to me, and Alexis belongs to Piepiggy21.**

Amy and Roxanne worked for the rest of the afternoon, serving many people and getting tips larger than expected. Well, they were larger for Amy, considering the fact that everyone loved her singing earlier that day. Anyway, the two girls were now cleaning up tables and preparing the Bar for when it opened at 5pm. Roxanne suddenly decided to pull Amy over to the Bar so they could both take a break, and so she could talk to Amy about something.

"So, Amy..." Roxanne began.

"So, Roxanne..." mocked Amy.

"That guy you talked to you earlier...was he, by chance, gonna offer you a record deal? 'Cause he sure seemed important enough; plus, I saw him give you a card."

Amy sighed. "How do you know these things?"

"Woman's intuition," Roxanne smiled. "So did you say yes?"

"No. I've told you before, Roxanne, I can't do something like that. My friends would be devastated if I just left the team like that."

"Oh, come on, Amy! You need to follow your dreams. The team's not gonna be there forever."

"I know! But, Sonic..." Amy drifted off.

"I know, I know; you wouldn't be able to spend time with him if you got famous. You've told me that a million times!"

"Then why won't you listen!?"

Roxanne opened her mouth to respond, when the lavender hedgehog from earlier suddenly ran up to the girls.

"Amy, someone just called for you a minute ago. Nobody was there to pick up the phone, but I think he left a message," she explained.

"Thanks, Alexis. But who called?" Amy asked.

"It was..." Alexis took out a pad of paper. "...Sonic."

"Sonic!?" Amy immediately perked up. "I gotta go!" Amy made a beeline for the phone by the entrance so she could hear what the blue blur wanted from her.

Roxanne and Alexis watched as Amy left. "Wait..." Roxanne faced Alexis. "Can't you see the future?" Alexis nodded. "Then why didn't you see the phone ringing?"

"I was busy helping Mr. Ludwig with paperwork. So I was too busy to look at the future."

"Oh..."

* * *

Amy picked up the phone by the entrance and pressed a red flashing button. A message suddenly started to play from the speaker.

"_Hey Amy! It's Sonic." _Amy's heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. "_Sorry to bother you at work, but you're not answering your cell phone for some reason..."_

"Shoot! I knew I forgot something!" Amy snapped her fingers in frustration.

"_Anyway, I was kinda wondering...if you'd...like to hang out later. If you're up for it, come over to my house after work. Catch ya later!" _The message finished playing after that.

Amy's eyes widened in delight. **He** wanted to hang out...with **her?** Sonic has never been the one to stop running just to "hang out", especially with her. He always ran away every time she offered, so why would the tables turn all of a sudden? Amy didn't know, nor did she care. An opportunity to spend time alone with her beloved has finally come around, and there was no way she could refuse.

"I better get ready!" Amy suddenly exclaimed. She immediately signed out, and, in spite of her fancy footwear, ran out the door as fast as she could.

Roxanne and Alexis watched her leave. "Why can't I find someone to be in love with?" Roxanne asked, slightly whining. Alexis just shrugged and went back to work.

* * *

Amy ran into her house, up the stairs, and into her room. She opened her closet and looked through various outfits, trying to decide what to wear for her so-called "date" with Sonic. Amy was about to choose a sparkly red dress with matching heels when a thought struck her.

"Wait, I don't want to overdo it! He sounded like he wanted something casual, not something for the prom!"

Amy put the dress away and instead put on a red shirt with white sleeves, tight jeans with white flowers down the sides, and red sandals. She kept her accessories on, and brushed her quills so they were straighter. After doing so, Amy looked in the mirror, deciding that she looked decent, and went downstairs. She grabbed her red purse off the kitchen table and walked out the door, locking it and heading in the direction of Sonic's house.

As she happily skipped toward her destination, Amy daydreamed of her and Sonic at their "date," having the time of their lives and hopefully leading up to a real date. Then it would lead to more dates, and more quality time, when finally, Sonic asks her to be his girlfriend, and possibly his wife! Amy squealed with glee at the thought.

Amy skipped faster and faster, eventually breaking into a run for Sonic's house. Within minutes a blue house with a white door and windows came into view, and Amy literally jumped for joy. She walked up to Sonic's front door and knocked, waiting anxiously for her hero to answer.

Suddenly, the door opened, and instead of a blue hedgehog was a yellow fox. He looked up at Amy and smiled.

"Hi Amy!" he said.

"Hey, Tails," she replied, smiling back at the little fox. She almost forgot about him being the one that would answer the door instead of Sonic. Usually Tails would be back at his workshop in the Mystic Ruins instead, but due to some accident involving chemicals, he was living with Sonic, his best friend.

"Sonic is upstairs. I'll let him know you're here." Tails turned around and scurried upstairs.

Amy giggled and went inside, closed the door, and sat on one of Sonic's many couches, waiting patiently for her beloved to appear.

* * *

"Sonic, Amy's here," Tails announced as he entered Sonic's room.

Tails found Sonic standing at his window on the opposite side of the room, looking outside with a concerned yet somewhat upset look on his face. His fists were clenched, and he didn't even flinch when Tails entered the room, let alone when he spoke. He seemed to be in his own little world, thinking deeply about something, most likely important.

Tails couldn't help but think of Shadow when he saw this. "Sonic, are you okay?" Tails asked, concern in his voice.

Sonic turned around and faced Tails, unclenching his fists and his relaxed composure returning. He smirked and said, "Hey Tails. And yeah, I'm fine. Did you say Amy was here?"

Although Sonic sounded normal, Tails wasn't fooled by his supposedly calm appearance. "...You're worried about tonight, aren't you?"

Sonic immediately returned to his stiff nature, but the smirk never left his face. He chuckled half-heartedly and replied, "I couldn't fool you, could I?"

Sonic sat down on his bed and Tails sat down to him, wondering why his friend was acting so strange. He was just hanging out with Amy, another close friend of his, so there was nothing to worry about, or so he thought.

"But what I don't get is: why are you worried? It's not like you're going on a date or anything, although that's probably what Amy thinks," Tails said.

"True. But I'm telling her the news tonight, and I just don't know how she'll take it. You know Amy, she might overreact," Sonic explained, frowning.

"Wait...you haven't told Amy yet!?" Tails exclaimed, suddenly standing up.

"No, not really," Sonic replied, scratching the back of his head shyly.

It was suddenly made clear to Tails as of why Sonic was abnormally worried. "Sonic...if you don't tell her soon, she'll find out on her own and blow it way out of proportion. Don't you ever think these things through?"

"I did, Tails." Sonic stood up. "And I just couldn't find it in me to tell her right away. I went to where she works to try to tell her, but she was performing, and I just couldn't. So I'm giving her what she's always wanted from me before it's too late." Sonic took a deep breath. "Do you understand now, Tails?"

Tails looked at Sonic. "I do, Sonic. But all you'll be doing is building her up, and then tearing her down."

Sonic looked away. "I know. But it's the best way to tell her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take Amy out." Sonic actually smiled at the thought, then left his room and went downstairs, leaving Tails to stare after him.

"_Good luck telling her," _he thought.

* * *

Sonic walked down the stairs to find Amy waiting patiently on one of his blue couches. He smiled and went up to her from behind.

"Hey Ames," he said, startling Amy slightly. She got off the couch and faced Sonic.

"Hi Sonic!!" she replied happily, giving him a brief, but gentle hug.

Sonic couldn't help but hug her back, for although he was in a bad mood earlier, deep down he was secretly excited to be spending time with Amy. To him, this was mainly because ever since she decided to get a job and be more responsible, she's been less clingy and annoying. Of course, Amy still chased Sonic occasionally, but Sonic no longer found this irritating. In fact, he thought it was quite fun now that Amy has calmed down. But, he also loved just being with her, and this feeling increased each day, up to the point where he started following her instead. Amy didn't know, since Sonic was a little shy in sharing his deep feelings.

"Sonic!" Sonic was snapped out of his thoughts by Amy's voice. "I said, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." He smiled at her, and Amy smiled back. The two then proceeded to the door, opening it and exiting Sonic's house.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked as Sonic locked the door.

"You'll see," he replied, winking at her. Amy giggled, and Sonic couldn't help but smile at her again.

"_She has such a cute laugh," _Sonic thought. _"Her outfit is cute too...Wait! What am I thinking? Amy and I are just friends...right? I can't start liking her, especially since there's so much going on. I need to focus on telling her what I need her to know." _

Sonic picked Amy up bridal style and started running toward his secret destination, sighing quietly so Amy wouldn't hear.

"_But how do I tell her without breaking her heart?" _Sonic thought sadly.

* * *

Within minutes Sonic stopped running and set Amy down in front of a Coney's. Amy gasped when she saw where they were.

"Coney's?! Oh, Sonic, I love Coney's!!" Amy exclaimed. Even though they were well-known for their chilidogs, Amy loved all the other things that were served there.

"Trust me, so do I," Sonic chuckled. Amy rolled her eyes in response. It was obvious why this was Sonic's favorite restaurant.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Amy asked sarcastically. Sonic shoved her playfully.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now come on! Let's go in." Sonic and Amy walked through the double doors.

When the two entered the building, they immediately noticed the smell of chilidogs and other things drifting from the kitchen to their left. To their right was a glass wall filled with many colors, most likely there for decoration. In front of them was a podium with a brown male rabbit standing behind it, similar to The Rock 'n Roll Café/Club.

Sonic and Amy walked up to the brown rabbit. "Excuse me," Sonic said, getting his attention.

The rabbit turned around. "Hello, welcome to Coney's! How many people?"

"Actually, I have a reservation for Sonic," Sonic replied. The rabbit turned around and pulled out a book from the shelf behind him. He opened it and starting skimming the pages.

"Sonic...Sonic...Ah!! Here we are! You have a reservation for two. Please follow me."

The rabbit put the book away and picked up two menus, motioning for Sonic and Amy to follow him. Sonic and Amy obeyed, and walked right behind him. Shortly after walking they passed the glass wall completely, to find a bunch of tables and booths throughout the whole area, each booth being set next to a window. The rabbit led them to one of these booths and set down their menus.

"Here you go, sir. Your waiter will be here shortly," he said, walking away. Sonic and Amy took their seats opposite from each other. They picked up their menus and started to look for what they wanted.

"What are you gonna get?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Hmm...probably a salad. What about you?"

"What do you think?" Sonic gave her a silly 'Isn't it Obvious?' look.

Amy laughed and put down her menu. "I should've known."

"Yeah, you should've," Sonic laughed.

Amy rolled her eyes at him. Shortly after, a dark green echidna wearing a uniform and holding a pad of paper walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Cam, and I'll be your server for this evening. Are you two ready to order?"

Sonic and Amy nodded. "I'll have two double chilidogs and a Coke," Sonic said.

"And what'll your girlfriend have?" Sonic and Amy both blushed.

"Um...she's not my girlfriend," Sonic replied shyly, trying to hide the patch of red on his cheeks. Amy heard this and nodded in agreement, hiding the disappointed look on her face.

"Sorry, Sir," Cam apologized. "What'll your _friend _have?"

"I'll have a Caesar salad and a Coke, too," Amy replied. Cam wrote down both of their orders and nodded.

"Okay, we'll get your food as soon as we can." Cam walked away after saying this.

"Well, that was weird..." Sonic thought aloud.

"What was weird?" Amy asked.

"That he thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean, we're just close friends, right?"

"Right, friends..." Amy looked slightly disappointed, but Sonic didn't notice. She was just as surprised as Sonic was at what Cam said, but that doesn't mean she wanted it to be untrue. But she couldn't help but feel touched when Sonic called her a close friend of his.

Sonic didn't take notice of Amy's disappointed look, but this was surprisingly because he was trying to hide his own sad look from Amy. Although he couldn't find out why, Sonic almost regretted correcting that waiter. There was something inside of him that wanted the waiter's mistake to not be a mistake at all. But Sonic shook it off, and decided to make conversation with Amy so things wouldn't seem so awkward.

"I saw your performance today," he stated, looking at her.

Amy looked up at Sonic. "Y-You did?"

"Uh-huh. I was taking a run through town, and decided to stop by. I noticed you singing on stage, and watched you from outside. You're a really good singer, Ames." Sonic felt a pang of guilt go through him for partially lying to Amy. He had come straight there on purpose, and he knew why. But he couldn't tell her that just yet.

"Well, I uh...thank you." Amy blushed at his comment. "I've been thinking of going professional, and I even got an offer today, but I turned him down."

"How come? You're great at it, and I could tell from watching you that you were having a lot of fun up there."

"I know, but I'm dedicated to the team. I couldn't just leave you like that just because people want me to sing full time."

"Who says you can't? We'd all understand if you did that, and we would even come cheer you on every once and a while, when we're not fighting Eggman. You just need to do what you want."

Amy smiled. "You'd really be okay with it?" Sonic nodded. "That's so sweet of you. But I just don't think I'm ready for something like that."

Sonic smiled back at her. "That makes sense. But if you ever feel ready, go for it, okay?"

Amy sighed quietly, the smile still not leaving her face. "Okay." Amy grabbed Sonic's hand and squeezed it gently, surprised that Sonic didn't mind or pull away. He just kept smiling at her, making her blush for the third time that night, and leaving her in daze for the next minute.

"Um, Amy..." Sonic was now trying to get her attention. "The food's here. Can you let go now?"

Amy snapped out of her trance to find Cam standing in front of them, holding a tray containing their food and drinks. "Oh! Sorry!" Amy immediately let go, and Cam gave them their food.

"Two double chilidogs..." Cam set them in front of Sonic. "A Caesar salad..." He set it in front of Amy. "And two Cokes." Cam set them down in front of two of them. "Enjoy!" Cam walked away to serve more customers.

Amy looked down at her food, and thought it was delicious. She then looked up at Sonic to find him staring at his food as if he were in Heaven. Little did she know that to him, he was actually there. Amy chuckled as Sonic picked up one of his chilidogs and started scarfing it down as fast as he could, eating the extra chili that fell out of it as well. Within seconds, Sonic finished his first chilidog and looked at Amy, who by this time had started laughing nonstop.

"What?" Sonic asked with his mouth full. This only caused Amy to laugh even more. Sonic swallowed what was in his mouth and started on his second chilidog in the same way as before, but this time, he went a little bit slower. Even so, he finished it almost right away, and watched as Amy finally calmed down and started on her salad.

"You really love chilidogs, don't you?" Amy asked as she ate.

Sonic sighed happily and put his hands behind his head. "Yeah...I do." Amy smiled and looked like she was about to start laughing again. Sonic noticed this and put his hands at his sides again.

"Oh, no! Don't you dare start laughin' at me again!!"

Amy's look disappeared, but her smile didn't. "Sorry. But the look on you face when there's a chilidog in sight is just hilarious."

Sonic rolled his eyes at her. "Says you."

"And everyone else," Amy added with a mouthful of salad. Sonic smirked and started to laugh like Amy did before. Amy swallowed and stared at him.

"What's so funny?"

Sonic stopped and looked at her. "Now you know how it feels." Amy rolled her eyes at how goofy he was being and finished her salad, sipped her Coke and stared at Sonic. He was also sipping his drink and staring back at her. This left an awkward silence between them for the next couple of minutes.

A few minutes later, Cam returned to their table to find empty plates and glasses. He picked them up and asked, "Would you like the bill?"

"Yes, please," Sonic replied. Cam took out a black booklet containing the receipt and gave it to Sonic.

"Leave it on the table when you're done, and I hope you enjoyed eating here," he said, putting their plates and glasses on a tray, and leaving. Once he was gone, Sonic took a look at the bill.

"Woah, 40 bucks? Ah, well. That's what you get for asking for double." Sonic took two twenties out of his glove and put it in the booklet. "Oh, shoot. I forgot the tip."

"I got it." Amy opened her purse, took out eight dollars, and left it on the table.

"Eight dollars for a tip?" Sonic asked, wide-eyed.

"You're supposed to do 20 percent," Amy replied. "And that's what it is." Sonic just shrugged and got up. He helped Amy out of her seat, and together, they left the restaurant, each with their own thoughts on that night.

* * *

Both hedgehogs were silent during the walk to Amy's house. They were too wrapped up in their own thoughts to talk, especially Sonic. He was getting more and more nervous about what he had to tell her. At the restaurant, he wasn't nervous at all, since Amy was there to distract him with conversation. But now that he was walking her home, he couldn't help but think of the worse case scenario, which made everything even harder on the poor blue hedgehog.

Before they even knew it, the two were on the front porch of Amy's house. Amy was ready to go inside, so she faced Sonic.

"I had a great time, Sonic," Amy smiled at her blue hero. Sonic snapped out of his own thoughts and smiled back at her.

"So did I. It's fun hanging out with you." The two were silent after that, not knowing what to say next.

After a minute of silence, Amy spoke up again. "Well, I guess I better go..." She turned around to go inside, when Sonic stopped her.

"Amy wait!!" She turned around and faced Sonic. Amy also couldn't help but notice that he looked nervous.

"_Sonic...nervous?? This must be important," _she thought. After another short silence, Sonic took a deep breath, and started what he considered the most nerve-wracking speech he's ever done.

"Amy...there's something important that I really need to tell you. Besides the fact that I wanted to be with you, this is why I asked you to hang out with me tonight." Amy listened intently as he continued. "I wasn't being honest when I told you I was 'passing through' when I saw you singing today. I had to talk to you, but you were busy, so instead of waiting, I chickened out and ran when you were done."

"That's okay, Sonic. But what did you need to tell me?" Amy asked curiously.

"There's no easy way for me to say this, so I'm just gonna say it flat-out." Amy looked at him hopefully.

"_Is he gonna say what I want him to say?? After all this time??"_

Sonic took a deep breath. "I got a call from the government. They said that Eggman's traveling all over Mobius to try to start his empire from someplace where I'm not there to stop him. So they want me to leave here and stop him from where ever he is right now."

Amy looked disappointed for a spilt second, but then thought, _"This is what's so important? So he'll be gone for a few days, it's no big deal."_

"That's what's so important?? Sonic, that's not a big deal. You'll be there and back in a few days," Amy said to him.

"You don't understand, Amy..." Sonic looked right into her eyes. "Eggman has a bunch of new weapons and schemes. The government even said that he's already taken over a few cities, and it's turning into an all-out war. I'm going to be gone for a long time."

Sonic could see tears start to form in Amy's eyes. "When will you be back?"

"That's the thing, Ames..." Sonic took yet another deep breath. "I might not come back."

That did it. Tears started rolling down Amy's cheeks and she started sniffling, making Sonic feel like the devil for doing this to her. She collapsed onto the ground and started crying her eyes out.

"How can they do this!?" Amy yelled between sobs. "They can't just take you away from me!! There are many other people who can fight off Eggman!!"

Sonic knelt down next to Amy and embraced her in a hug. "True, but I'm the only one who can defeat him for good. They need me so bad that I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

"What!?" Amy looked up at him, fury appearing in her puffy red eyes. "You waited until the night before you left to tell me!? How could you do this to me!?" Amy continued sobbing, and even though she was now mad at him, she hugged him anyway.

"I just got the call today! I was going to tell you, but like I said, I chickened out. I would never leave you unless it was absolutely necessary." Sonic hugged her tighter. "I can't let Eggman take over the world, so I have to do this. You off all people should understand that."

Amy looked at him. "I do understand. This just came so suddenly, and I don't want you...to leave me." Amy suddenly got off the floor. "I gotta go..." As quickly as she could, she opened her door, ran in, and locked it before Sonic could stop her.

"Amy!!" Sonic stood up and banged on her door. "Open up!! Can't we talk more about this?"

"Just go away!!" Amy shouted, barely audible due to her sobs. After hearing this, Sonic stopped, and turned around. But before leaving, he said one more thing.

"I'm sorry, Ames..." With that said, Sonic walked down the steps, and left.

Amy was sitting on the floor of her house, leaning against the door, and although her cries were loud, she heard what Sonic said before leaving. She looked down at her feet and whispered, "I'm sorry, too..." before crying again.

**Poor Sonic and Amy...What'll happen when Sonic leaves?? Tune in to find out!! And I promise I'll try to update more often instead of leaving a month between Chapters. R/R please!! XD**


	3. Chapter Two: Goodbye, Sonic

**I kept my promise!! YAY!! :) See, instead of a month, it took me a little over a week. That's better, right? XD**

**Anyway, this chapter is shorter than others, since it doesn't have a song or anything that can make it long. But next time, I'm putting 2 songs in it to make up for it. ;) So, please enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or it's characters. I just own plushies of Sonic characters; but hey, that's somethin' right? XD**

* * *

Amy hardly got any sleep that night. All she could think about was Sonic leaving the next day, and possibly never coming back. She tried to get it out of her head and think of happy things, causing her to actually fall asleep. But every time this happened, Amy had nightmares of Sonic dying in battle, which resulted in Amy waking up suddenly, beads of cold sweat all over her terrified face.

She eventually gave up on sleep, and pulled out a pink book from under her pillow. Amy opened it, took out a pen, and started to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today started out great. I gave a great performance at the club, and afterward, Sonic asked me out! Well, technically he asked to hang out, but that doesn't matter. Anyway, we had a great time. He took me to Coney's and we chatted about my show that day. Sonic actually saw it and thought that I should go pro, like everyone else does. Someday, I might go pro, but not until I feel ready for it._

_After we talked for a while, Sonic walked me home, and when we got there, I thought he was out of surprises. But, the worst thing possible came out of his mouth that night; he's leaving me tomorrow...How could he do that!? Even if he's the only one that can stop Eggman permanently, he should've brought us with him so we could fight side-by-side!! But NO!! He has to do it all by himself!! That's SO unfair!!_

_I cried my heart out in front of him, and told him these things, but he said that he had no other choice...that he had to do this. Sonic also said that I should understand that he'd never leave me unless he had to. I did understand, but it was so hard to accept the fact that he might die trying to save everyone! It just wasn't fair that HE has to be the one to go!! Although...there is the possibility that he won't die, and he'll defeat Egghead in no time at all!! Yeah!! That's the way to think! He could be back in a week, or even a few days!! I know Sonic said he'd be gone a long time, but it's possible that he'll come back early!!_

Amy stopped writing after that, and sighed. What was she thinking?? If that possibility was even there, Sonic would've mentioned it that night when he told her so she would feel better. But he didn't, so there's no way it's possible. How could she have been so stupid?? Thinking of the easy way out just so she could have what she's always wanted: the love of her life.

Amy tore out the page, crumpled it up, and threw it away. She then buried her head in her hands, and slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep...

_--_

_B__EEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Amy immediately woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, her quills messed up and her eyes slightly red from lack of sleep the night before. She pressed the button on her alarm to turn it off and got out of bed.

"_Sonic's leaving today..." _Amy thought sadly. _"I better get ready to say goodbye..." _But then she realized, _"Wait! I don't even know where he's being picked up!!"_

Amy sighed in frustration, and almost made the decision to just not go, since she had no idea where to go to say goodbye; that, and she just couldn't bare to watch Sonic leave her and everyone else. But, in the end, she decided to go anyway, and try her hardest to find him before he left, since judging by how dramatic he was last night, Sonic would be really sad if she didn't show up.

She put on her usual dress and boots, quickly washed her face, and went downstairs. Amy grabbed her house keys off the kitchen, and left her house, locking it behind her. Before she even left her front porch, however, she was stopped by a loud whirring noise. She looked up to see a helicopter fly past her house towards the north side of town.

"That must be the government for Sonic!!" she said hopefully. Amy then dashed off the front steps and followed the helicopter as fast as she could. This was her only lead on where Sonic was, and she had to get to him before it was too late...

* * *

After about ten minutes of following the helicopter, Amy started to get tired of running. She didn't wanna give up, for she was desperate in saying goodbye to Sonic. But when on Mobius will it actually land? This was what was bothering her in place of her exhaustion was running all over town.

Amy was about to stop and take a break, when she noticed that the helicopter was starting to get lower. _"It's landing!! Thank God!!" _She thought gratefully. She picked up the pace as her hopes rose, running faster than she's ever run before.

After less than a minute of doing so, the helicopter landed, and Amy stopped completely, taking time to figure out where she had ended up. She was in a deserted part of town, surrounded by old townhouses and many grassy areas. The road she was standing on looked old and ruined, and there wasn't a being in sight; well, except for the Sonic crew, of course. They were standing a fair distance in front of Amy, each of them looking sad in their own way. Cream and Tails were crying, Knuckles and Rouge's heads were down, and Shadow (who had surprisingly shown up) looked slightly upset. Sonic stood in front of them, holding a suitcase and watching the helicopter as it landed.

When it did, the door opened, and out stepped a tall, important-looking gray wolf with dark eyes, wearing a general's uniform. He walked up to Sonic, and said,

"Sonic the Hedgehog, am I right?"

Sonic nodded. "Yes Sir."

"Are you ready to depart?"

He briefly looked at his friends, not noticing that Amy was nearby, and replied, "Just let me say goodbye first."

The General nodded, and watched as Sonic hugged each of his friends (he shook hands with Shadow) before he left. When he hugged Cream, Sonic looked at her and asked,

"Are you sure Amy's coming?"

Cream sniffled, and replied, "She should be. It's not like her to miss this..."

Sonic sighed and headed for the helicopter, depressed that Amy wasn't coming to see him one last time. _"I guess she was too heartbroken to come..." _he thought sadly as he boarded the helicopter with the General.

Meanwhile, Amy was so mesmerized by the depressing scene, that she almost forgot why she was there in the first place. She snapped out of her trance to find Sonic boarding the helicopter and getting ready to leave.

"Are you ready, Mr. Sonic?" The General asked him. Sonic nodded slowly as the helicopter started to lift off the ground. Amy gasped at the sight and ran towards them.

"SONIIIIIIIIC!! WAIT!!" Amy screamed, tears streaming down her face. Sonic looked down at the sound of his name and his eyes widened.

"Amy!?" Sonic said, bewildered. _"She decided to show up after all..." _he thought happily.

Suddenly, Sonic jumped off the helicopter, landing on his feet as Amy ran up to him and gave him a bone-crushing hug like she used to. But this time, Sonic didn't care at all and hugged her back, happy at Amy's decision to come.

"So, you decided to come after all..." he whispered in her ear. Amy smiled as his warm breath hit her ear, and was surprised that he cared if she didn't show up.

"Of course I did," she replied shakily. "I would never let you leave without you letting me say goodbye first." She sniffled as more tears ran down her cheeks. "I just wish you could stay..." Sonic looked at her, smiled, and wiped her tears away with his hand.

"I do, too..." he replied. "But I have to do this." Amy nodded sadly, and he hugged her again as she continued to cry.

"Mr. Sonic!!" The General suddenly yelled from the helicopter. "Pardon me for interrupting, but we really need to get going!!"

Sonic looked up at the General. "I'll be right there!" He yelled over the whirring of the helicopter. He faced Amy, and said, "I have to go now. Goodbye, Amy..."

Amy sighed. "Goodbye...Sonic..." she replied, her lip quivering. She gave Sonic one more hug, and backed up as Sonic jumped back into the helicopter. He waved to the others as the helicopter slowly turned, and left.

The others waved until it was out of sight, and then they went back to their homes, depressed at their hero's departure. Everyone left, except for Amy. She stared at the spot where the helicopter had once been, while her vision blurred due to her numerous tears. Amy did this until the truth sank in, and when it did, she sat on the ground, and cried her eyes out for what seemed to be the longest moments of her life...

**I know, it's sad and depressing...but it had to be done. And even though it's sad, please R/R anyway!! I'm getting killed by the lack of reviews. :( **

**Next time on _I Can Wait Forever_: Now that Sonic's gone, how is Amy gonna live her life?? And what will she do to prevent being sad?? Tune in next time to find out!**


	4. Chapter Three: Life without Each Other

**Wassup peoples! Now, even though I'm not getting a lot of reviews, I know a lot of people are adding this story to their Alerts, Favorites, etc,. So thanks for that! :) But there's some bad news: I start school on Monday, so I'm not gonna be able to post parts as often. But you guys probably aren't mad 'cause you'll have to face the problem too!! XD Anyway, I have half days on Monday and Tuesday, so I'll try to get the next part up by then. Until then, please continue being patient!!**

**This part goes out to my friend who I just saw at my Open House today. She's trying to get an account here, and I just found out today that she's reading this story! XD I don't know if she wants her real name to be known on this site, so I won't say it. But she knows who she is. ;) **

**Disclaimer: SEGA's characters don't belong to me. They obviously belong to SEGA. XD The songs don't belong to me, either. Although, Danny doesn't belong to them; he belongs to me. (At least I own something...XD)**

--

After staying in the same position for what seemed like hours, Amy finally decided to head back to her house. She got up off the cold ground, and slowly walked home, her head down in sadness and despair.

Along the way, she tried to get her mind off of what had just happened, but everywhere she turned, _his _face appeared. She saw him on billboards, televisions, other people, and even high in the clouds. This only made her feel worse, like the entire world was against her during those very moments; and to make it drearier, it had started to poor down rain on her way back. It made her think of her, and how much crying she had been doing lately. It was like the clouds were weeping over Sonic's departure, just like she was.

Amy eventually made it home after a long while. She opened her door, went in, and locked the door. She then went into the kitchen and grabbed a towel to dry herself off, since she was soaking wet from the rain. While doing so, Amy suddenly realized something; something very important.

"I have to go to work!!" she exclaimed, dropping her towel. But as quick as she realized it, her depression returned. "I can't go...I can't face the world...not yet..." She picked up the phone and dialed the number of the Café, deciding that she would call in sick.

Once the message was passed, she hung up the phone and slowly walked upstairs to her room. Amy crawled into bed right away, and pulled the covers over her. She had also decided to get some sleep, hoping that she could get her mind off Sonic. But part of her wondered if that would ever happen; if she would just be mourning over him for the rest of her life. Amy didn't want that to come true, since she had friends who needed her, and she couldn't just ignore then or her job just because she was being feeling sorry for herself.

"_But will I ever get over him...?"_

That was Amy's last thought before she fell into a deep sleep...

_**--**_

_**A Week Later...**_

Amy was surprisingly in a better mood than usual that morning. She hadn't gone to work all week, and today she had finally decided to return. Even though she would rather be cooped up at home like she's been since Sonic left, Amy knew she couldn't let her co-workers or Mr. Ludwig down, especially since they think Amy's been sick all this time instead of mourning over Sonic. Her friends at work didn't even know he had left, so it's about time she told them.

She put on her vest to complete her uniform and walked downstairs. Amy grabbed a banana for the walk there and left her home, locking the door behind her.

Amy's thoughts couldn't help but drift to Sonic on the way to work. She was wondering how he was doing, and whether or not he had done damage to Eggman yet. But the thing she wanted to know the most was whether or not her blue hero missed her, and if he was thinking about how miserable she's been without him. But thinking about it only made her feel worse. So she shook those questions away as the Café came into view.

She threw her banana peel away and walked inside, not forgetting to sign in. Amy took a deep breath, put on the best smile she could muster, and started to serve customers.

While she was doing so, Amy was suddenly hugged from behind. She finished taking someone's order, and turned around to find none other than Roxanne and Alexis.

"Amy!! You're back!! I missed you SO much!!" Roxanne said happily. She stopped hugging Amy and looked at her with a smile on her face.

Amy smiled back. "I missed you, too. How's service been?"

"Pretty good. But strangely, there were less people while you were gone. They must've missed you, too. Anyway, how're you feelin'?"

"Yeah. Mr. Ludwig told us you were sick! What'd ya have?" Alexis jumped in.

Amy sighed. Now that she brought it up, it was time to tell her the truth. "Guys, stop. I wasn't really sick, so you don't have to act concerned."

Their smiles faded. "W-What?"

Amy sighed again and pulled Roxanne and Alexis away from everybody. "I lied to Mr. Ludwig! I'm not sick, and I never was. I just needed an excuse to stay home."

"But why?" Alexis asked with concern.

"Because...Oh, I can't tell you!! It's too depressing!" Amy felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Amy, you can tell us anything. Now what is it?? Maybe we can make you feel better," Roxanne said, putting a hand on Amy's shoulder.

Amy took a deep breath, and told her friends the whole story, from Sonic asking her out, to him telling her he was leaving, and so on. While she was telling them, Roxanne and Alexis remained silent, nodding when appropriate. Neither of them could believe what Amy was saying, even though they knew she was telling the truth.

Halfway through the story, Amy started to cry, but she continued to tell her tale. Roxanne and Alexis hugged her when this happened, and wiped away her tears.

Eventually Amy finished, and when she looked at her friends for a reaction, they both looked shocked. Neither of them spoke at spoke at first, but Roxanne managed to come up with something.

"That's terrible!! How can he just get up and leave like that!?"

Amy sniffled. "He had to. Otherwise Mobius would be under the rule of Eggman!"

"Maybe so, but he should've at least taken you and the others with him. It would've given him a better chance to win," Alexis explained.

"I know that, but Sonic wanted to do it alone, and I respect that. It's just...I just can't stand living without him..." Amy started to cry again. Roxanne and Alexis gave her a hug.

"It's okay to feel pain, Amy," Roxanne said. "But you can't be sad forever. Otherwise, you're gonna miss out on a lot of good things. Plus, you'll never be truly happy again until Sonic comes back for you, and you're not even sure he will."

"Roxanne's right," Alexis added. "You need to get through this; and we're gonna help you. No matter what it takes, you're gonna be yourself again, 'cause face it: being sad all the time just isn't you. We, as well as others, miss your old, perky self, and we need to bring that person back, with or without Sonic."

"I know! I'm just not sure if I can do it..." Amy sobbed.

"You can do it, Amy. We know you can! And if you ever need help, just call us," Roxanne encouraged.

Amy sniffled. "Okay..." She gave a weak smile. "I guess I can try..."

"That's the spirit! Now come on! We have people to serve!" Alexis and Roxanne started heading back to the tables. Amy wiped her eyes, and did the same, wondering if the old Amy would ever return. Although she told her friends she'd try, she just didn't feel confident that her depression would disappear. She felt as if she had lied to them because of this, and it made her feel horrible, like Sonic had implied when he told her he was leaving.

"_Sonic..." _His name echoed in her head, haunting her. This made Amy even worse than before as she continued to serve tables, making her come to a sudden decision.

"_I can't do this. For some reason, Roxanne and Alexis' words only tore me down even more, even if they meant well. I'm never gonna be able to give up on Sonic...Never..."_

* * *

Amy left the Café just as the sun was beginning to set, a miserable look on her face. She just couldn't get Sonic out of her head, and it tortured her. But throughout the day, she managed to figure out why this was so.

She was afraid. She had a feeling that if she cleared Sonic from her mind, it would to lead to falling out of love with him, even if he didn't love her back. Her feelings for him made her strong, and she just couldn't bear to let them go. She'd be miserable for the rest of her life. Although, not pushing her feelings away lead to the same thing, so she had to find a solution that would make her happy.

The sad hedgehog was still thinking this through when she arrived home. She put her keys away, took off her vest, and retreated to her bedroom. There, she lay on the bed and started to cry softly to herself, not bothering to wipe the tears away. She had been doing a lot of this lately, but she always found something in her room to temporarily distract her; tonight was no different.

"_Maybe I should turn on the radio..." _Amy suddenly thought. _"That should help me take my mind off of Sonic..."_

She sat up, wiped away her tears, and started to scroll through the stations.

* * *

Sonic sighed as he entered his all gray room. For the past week, it had been nothing but meetings. He hasn't attacked Eggman once, and he hated watching him take over the world. But that wasn't the real problem. The problem was that ever since he first arrived, all he could think about was Amy. He wondered how she was doing, and if she was okay, since she seemed really upset when he left. Sonic thought fighting Eggman would distract him, but since they haven't done anything yet, Amy was haunting his thoughts nonstop, and it was driving him crazy.

"_At least we're heading out tomorrow," _Sonic thought. _"That way, I can focus on fighting instead of Amy..."_

Sonic sat on his bed, and looked at the picture sitting on his nightstand. It was a picture of him and Amy together. Amy was hugging him while Sonic had a nervous smile on his face and was attempting to get her off of him. It was taken before Amy had gotten a job, so she was her usual obsessed self. But Sonic had secretly liked that about her; how she would never give up in getting what she wanted.

Although the picture brought back wonderful memories, it made Sonic feel worse about leaving Amy, so he turned it around so it was facing the wall.

"_Why do I keep thinking about her anyway?? I mean, she's just my close friend, and nothing else." _Sonic looked at the turned around picture. _"But then why do I feel like there's something more...?"_

Sonic suddenly turned his attention to the old-fashioned radio sitting next to the picture. _"I gotta get mind off her. Maybe some music'll help..."_

He reached for it and started looking for a decent station.

* * *

Suddenly, both hedgehogs stopped, and listened to what they had chosen, not knowing that they were both listening to the same station.

"And here with a song from their new CD, here's Simple Plan with their hit song, 'I Can Wait Forever'!" The announcer said. Sonic and Amy listened as the song started to play.

**_You look so beautiful today  
When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away  
So i try to find the words that i could say  
I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away  
And I can't lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face  
And I  
Cause I just can't take it_**

**_Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won't stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever_**

**_You look so beautiful today  
It's like every time I turn around I see your face  
The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you  
When I look into your eyes, I wish that I could stay  
And I cant lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face  
And I  
Cause I just can't take it_**

**_Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won't stop bleeding  
But I can wait...I can wait...  
I can wait forever_**

During the guitar solo, Amy sat up in her bed, surprised how well the song fit with what she was experiencing. It made her think about what was happening and how badly she was taking it. Although it made her think of Sonic, it didn't make her feel as sad. It got her to look at her special picture sitting on her nightstand. It was the same picture Sonic had with him, only in a different frame. But the memories were still the same, as well as how important that photo was to her.

Sonic just sat there, also surprised at how it fit in with the situation. But it also made him think about his feelings for Amy, since it sounded like whoever was singing this was in love with the person it was about. He turned the picture of them back around so he could see it, and sighed to himself.

"_Love..." _The word echoed in his head. _"I'm not in love with her..." _He looked at the photo again. _"Am I...?" _

Seconds later, both hedgehogs snapped out of their thoughts and listened to the song as the guitar solo ended.

_**I know it feels like forever  
I guess that's just the price I gotta pay  
But when I come back home to feel your touch  
Makes it better  
Till that day  
Theres nothing else that I can do  
And I just can't take it  
I just can't take it**_

_**Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But i can wait  
I can wait forever (I can wait forever)  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won't stop bleeding  
But I can wait...I can wait...  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever... **(Repeat 3x)_

As the song faded out, Sonic turned off his radio and looked at the picture again. He couldn't believe how one song had sorted his thoughts for him. In the beginning, he thought of Amy as a close friend of his. But now that the situation is clearer, he realized something incredible, yet terrifying. He didn't wasn't sure how to handle it, so he got up, sat on his windowsill, and looked outside.

"_I can't believe it..." _He thought. _"I'm in love with Amy Rose..."_

As Sonic looked at the stars, he saw one sparkle at him, like that was his special star. Its beauty made him think of Amy, and how she always looked out for him.

"She's like my special star..." Sonic looked at the dark sky. "Like my guardian angel...watching my every move..."

Piano music started to play out of nowhere as Sonic took a deep breath, and started to sing.

**_I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my face  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're gray and old  
'cause I've been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold_**

Sonic moved from the windowsill and lay on his bed, hugging the picture of him and Amy to his chest.

**_So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_**

**_And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_**

Sonic sat up in his bed and looked lovingly at the photo as he continued to sing.

**_When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
_**

_**And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead**_

**_And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_**

_**Ohhhhhhhhhh, Yeah Yeah Yeeeaaah** (Repeat)_

**_And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_**

As the music disappeared, Sonic set the photo back down, and looked out the window from his bed. He knew he just had to go back to her, no matter what, and when he did, he was going to tell Amy his feelings for her, even if he's gone for a long time.

"_I'll come back for you, Amy..." _he thought confidently. _"You will be mine..."_

* * *

When the song ended, Amy turned off her radio and sighed. It hadn't kept her mind off Sonic, but it seemed to help explain some things. She had to stop torturing herself by thinking about him. She didn't have to ever forget him completely, but Amy was going to get though this and think of him less often instead. Now all she needed was something to fill the void of him being out of her life for a while.

While thinking of what to do, Amy picked up the picture and looked at it. _"What would he want me to do...?" _she thought. Suddenly, Amy remembered something he had said about the subject a week ago...

_-Flashback-_

"_I saw your performance today," he stated, looking at her._

_Amy looked up at Sonic. "Y-You did?"_

"_Uh-huh. I was taking a run through town, and decided to stop by. I noticed you singing on stage, and watched you from outside. You're a really good singer, Ames." Sonic felt a pang of guilt go through him for partially lying to Amy. He had come straight there on purpose, and he knew why. But he couldn't tell her that just yet._

"_Well, I uh...thank you." Amy blushed at his comment. "I've been thinking of going professional, and I even got an offer today, but I turned him down."_

"_How come? You're great at it, and I could tell from watching you that you were having a lot of fun up there." _

"_I know, but I'm dedicated to the team. I couldn't just leave you like that just because people want me to sing full time."_

"_Who says you can't? We'd all understand if you did that, and we would even come cheer you on every once and a while, when we're not fighting Eggman. You just need to do what you want."_

_Amy smiled. "You'd really be okay with it?" Sonic nodded. "That's so sweet of you. But I just don't think I'm ready for something like that."_

_Sonic smiled back at her. "That makes sense. But if you ever feel ready, go for it, okay?"_

_Amy sighed quietly, the smile still not leaving her face. "Okay."_

_-End Flashback-_

"That's it!!" Amy exclaimed. Singing was something she had always wanted to do, and now that Sonic was gone, she wouldn't have to feel bad about spending less time with him. It was the perfect solution to her problem.

Amy got out of bed, and started digging through her drawers and shelves. After a minute of searching, she found what she was looking for. She held up the card Danny had given her when she performed last week.

She dashed down the stairs and made a beeline for the phone in the living room. She picked it up, and dialed the number on the card. After a few rings, Danny picked up.

"Pop Sound Records; How may I help you?"

"Hi, Danny! It's Amy Rose."

"Oh, hello, Ms. Rose!! I haven't heard from you in a while. What do you need?"

"Well, remember that offer you gave me last week?? Well, I decided to take a jump on it now that I've taken it into consideration. I've really thought about it, and I'd like to become a star, like you mentioned. Bottom line, you can sign me up!"

--

**Songs: I Can Wait Forever by Simple Plan; Angels by David Archuleta (don't know who originally sung it)**

**Please R/R!! Oh, and BTW, the reason I switched between the line and the dashes was because they won't let me use them in those spots, for some reason. There must be a Max. to how many I can use. Sorry 'bout that!**


	5. Chapter Four: Amy's Big Debut

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! I got caught up in homework and stuff. XD**

**Anyway, I have bad news. My Mom is restricting how long I can be on the computer. I can only go on for 20 minutes and then I have to take a 20 minute break. Dumb, right? Anyway, for those of you who read this when I first posted this on Thursday, I was about to get kicked off my computer, so I didn't have time to explain then. On Friday, I was too exhausted and Saturday I was grounded, so I couldn't explain this until today. But this won't stop me from finishing this story. Again, the distance between parts'll be longer, but if you like this story, you'll be patient, right? Sorry for the "Inconvenience". :( **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA's characters; Just Roxanne, Danny, and Storm. Alexis belongs to piepiggy21.**

--

"Really? I'm glad to hear that, Ms. Rose! As a matter of fact, I already have your first concert booked!"

"Are you serious!?" Amy gasped in excitement.

"Yep. I had a feeling you'd accept my offer eventually," Danny chuckled. "I could tell that you itching to join us."

Amy smiled. "This is incredible! I didn't think I'd end up famous that fast! I can't wait to sing a whole concert in front of millions of people!"

"Well, hold that thought. You're not actually singing a whole concert…"

Amy's smile faded. "What? But you said you had my concert booked…"

"I did. It's just that...since you're not a famous singer yet, the best I could get for you was to open up for someone famous."

Amy sighed. "Ok. I guess I understand. Who am I opening up for?"

"Storm the Hedge-" Danny was suddenly interrupted by a shriek from the other line.

"Really!? **The **Storm the Hedgehog!? He's one of the most famous male singers on Mobius!!"

"I know. That's why I wanted you to open up for him. You're just as good as he is, and with all the people watching his concerts, you're sure to be famous in no time!!"

"Oooooooh! I'm so happy!! Thank you SO much, Danny!!"

Danny chuckled. "You're welcome. Now, you better get some sleep. The concert is in three days at The Emblem Coliseum. The time is 7 'o clock; don't be late!"

"Don't worry! I won't! Nothing can make me miss this!" Amy giggled.

"Good. I'll see you there."

"Ok! Bye Danny!" Amy hung up the phone, and did a little twirl. "Yes!! Look out world! Here comes your new singing sensation!"

_**--**_

_**Three Days Later…**_

Today was the big day; the day that Amy would reveal her beautiful singing voice to the world. As she got ready for the big night, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Amy had already chosen what to wear, and the day before, she had invited Roxanne, Alexis, and Cream to come with her. Of course, Amy asked Danny first, and he said yes! He even said they could hang out backstage and choose the song she was going to sing that night. So what she was going to sing remained a surprise to her until that night, since her friends didn't want her to know beforehand. But she was also excited because she was going to meet Storm, because like other girls, she was a hug fan of his songs, and was almost considered a fangirl of his.

She just couldn't stop thinking about that night no matter how hard she tried, which was considered a good thing, since up until three days ago, all she could about was her blue hero, Sonic. But since she called Danny, she had rarely thought about the blue blur. All Amy could think about was her debut as a superstar; signing autographs, doing concerts, and being looked up to by practically everyone on Mobius, like Storm was today. It was something she had always wanted, and now her dream was about to come true…

_**Sweet sweet you're so sweet - There's no where to hide**_

_**Sweet sweet you're so sweet - Come on settle our lives**_

Amy's theme from SA2 suddenly started to play out of nowhere, interrupting Amy and her fantasy. She sighed in frustration as grabbed her cell phone sitting on top of her bed and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She answered as politely as she could.

"Hey, Amy! Are you ready to go?" It was Roxanne. "I'm waiting outside in my car, and I didn't want to knock unless you were ready."

"Ready!? The concert doesn't start for another hour! And Danny didn't say I had to show up early!"

"We know! But trust me. It's a good idea!"

Amy sighed. "Fine. Give me ten minutes."

"Deal." Roxanne hung up.

Amy put her cell phone away and walked over to her closet. She opened it and pulled out the outfit she had been saving for that night. It was a red sparkle top with a black skirt and matching knee-high boots. For accessories, she had red hairclips in her quills and no gloves or bracelets. For an extra touch, she quickly put on some eyeliner and lipstick and looked in the mirror. She thought she looked perfect, so she ran downstairs, grabbed her purse, and left her house.

She saw Roxanne, Alexis, and Cream waiting for her in Roxanne's red convertible. Roxanne, of course, was in the driver's seat, Alexis was next to her, and Cream was riding in back. All of them looked ready to have fun at the concert.

Amy hopped into the backseat next to Cream and Roxanne drove the car out of the driveway.

"I can't wait to see you perform, Amy!" Cream said excitedly. Alexis turned around from the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, me neither. You're gonna blow the roof off the place!"

Amy smiled. "Did you guys choose the song I'm gonna sing?"

"Yep! We chose them to reflect off your experiences lately," Alexis replied.

"Yay! I can't wait to find out!"

"Good. 'Cause you're in for the performance of a lifetime," Roxanne said from the driver's seat.

Amy's smile grew as she heard what her friends had to say. She couldn't wait to get up on that stage, and sing her heart out…

--

Within a half hour the girls arrived at The Emerald Coliseum. It was packed! Roxanne had a made a smart move by arriving early, for even though the concert didn't start for another half hour, the Coliseum was already loaded with people, anxious to see Storm (and hopefully Amy too). The parking lot was practically full as well, and people were fighting each other for a decent parking spot.

As Roxanne fought another driver for a parking spot, Alexis decided to check out the Coliseum from afar. It was huge, covered in black paint, with a big screen hanging over the entrance. It was flashing 'Storm the Hedgehog: Appearing Live!!', while under it in small letters flashed 'Featuring Amy Rose'. Alexis spotted the sign and turned around in her seat.

"Amy, look!" she exclaimed, pointing at the screen. Amy looked where Alexis was pointing and gasped.

"Oh my God!! That's so cool!"

"I know! Now everyone knows you're singing here!"

"Isn't that exciting?" Cream added, bouncing up and down in her seat. Amy laughed and held down Cream.

"Cream, relax before you miss all the fun!" Cream stopped bouncing after that.

Suddenly, the car jerked to a stop, surprising the three girls. Alexis turned around to find Roxanne yelling at the driver she had fought earlier for the parking spot. The car was parked close to the Coliseum with only a few rows of cars separating them from Amy's one and only opportunity.

"Ha!! This is spot is ours!" Roxanne yelled. She laughed, and turned around to find the others staring at her, sweatdrops visible on the sides of their faces.

"What?" The others immediately ignored her and got out of the car, beginning their walk to the Coliseum, Roxanne quickly catching up to them.

As they made their way to the entrance, the girls didn't talk much, for the walk was pretty difficult with all the other people around. They had to shove through people, and they were even separated briefly. But that didn't stop them from getting through the crowd and making it to the entrance, where there were two muscular raccoons guarding it and taking tickets from crazy and eager fans. They were about to go in, but one of the guards stopped them.

"Freeze, girls," he said. "Where do you think you're goin'? You have to show me your tickets, first."

"Um, yeah…Here's the thing…" Amy looked up at the guard. "We don't have tickets-"

"Then you can't go in."

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" she yelled angrily. The guard gave her a dark glare, which Amy equally matched. "I'm Amy Rose, and I'm here to perform tonight." The guard opened his mouth to interrupt, but Amy kept going.

"And if you don't believe me, here's my ID." Amy pulled out a card with her name and picture on it out of nowhere. The guard looked it over, and nodded.

"Alright. You and your friends may go in. Sorry for the delay, Ms. Rose." The two guards stepped aside, and the girls excitedly ran in.

As the group ran off, they entered a dark, black hallway. But that didn't stop their excitement. The girls continued running through the long hall until they reached the inside. The girls stopped in their tracks and gasped at the site. It looked even bigger inside, with red seats surrounding the whole Coliseum, the large stage facing it up front. As they looked around, they also noticed the huge groups of people that had already taken their seats. Of course, even with all the people, there were still many empty seats. But it still looked incredible, especially to Amy. It was her dream come true.

After a moment of just standing there, the girls suddenly broke out of their trance, and started running as fast as they could down the long aisle towards the stage. When they got there, they headed left toward backstage, where Amy had to once again show her ID to security before being allowed to go backstage.

When the group finally got directly behind the stage, they looked out from behind the curtains and watched the fans take their seats. The view was even better from backstage, and the girls knew it was the perfect spot to watch Amy perform. Amy was also excited to be singing here, and couldn't wait for the half hour to pass so she could show everyone just how much talent she had.

"Enjoying the view?"

The gang turned around in surprise to find Danny standing there, with none other than Storm the Hedgehog. The girls' jaws dropped at the sight of him standing there. Storm was a sea green hedgehog with electric blue eyes, spiked-out quills, and large muscles. He was wearing slightly gray gloves with black boots, and was standing there with his arms crossed. He smirked at the girls' expression and walked over to Amy.

"So you must be Amy. I'm Storm. It's nice to meet you," he said, smiling and holding out his hand. Amy smiled back and shook his hand as the other girls recovered from their shock of seeing him.

"It's such an honor to meet you, too," Amy replied, her voice slightly shaking nervously. "I'm a big fan of yours."

"I can tell. Are you ready to perform?"

"Definitely!" Amy pumped her fist in the sir confidently.

Storm chuckled at this and said, "Oh really? What are you going to sing?"

Amy put her fist down and slowly turned toward her friends. "Oh yeah….What am I singing?"

The trio smiled, and Roxanne took out a piece of paper with lyrics written on it. Danny made the decision to join them when he saw the paper, and stood next to Storm.

"I hope you girls chose something good. This can really help Amy's career rise in the near future," he said. Roxanne smiled.

"Don't worry; we did." She held out the paper to Amy. "This is what you're singing tonight."

Amy grabbed the paper from Roxanne and read it over as the others looked over her shoulder, Danny and Storm wondering just how her opening was going to go…

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer's voice boomed from the speakers. "Welcome to The Emerald Coliseum!!"

Everyone applauded as he kept going, "Tonight we have two special guests here tonight. We have the highlight of our show, Storm the Hedgehog…."

He paused as the girls in the audience started screaming at the top of their lungs, desperately wanting to hear their celebrity crush sing. They wanted him so much, that it took five minutes for them to calm down. After the five minutes were up, the announcer finished what he was trying to say before.

"….And a beautiful young lady who's opening up for Storm tonight. Please put your hands together for Amy Rose!"

Even though the girls were upset, they respectfully applauded as Amy walked onstage. She sat on a stool that had been placed for her performance, the microphone set at just the right height for her. She nodded at the band, and they started playing a soft song. After a short instrumental, Amy started to sing:

_**Sha-la-la-la-la  
Sha-la-la-la-la**  
_

**_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from Heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me_**

**_I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once and a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you_**

Amy sniffled before going on to the next verse. _"What's wrong with this song? Why is it making me sad?" _she thought, confused. She saw Alexis, Roxanne, and Cream watching her from backstage out of the corner of her eye.

"_What did they do…?"_

**_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast_**

**_I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once and a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you_**

Suddenly, it hit her; the reason why her friends had chosen this song, and why that terrible feeling had returned. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a while; a week to be exact. Amy hadn't felt this bad since…

"_Sonic…"_

Amy felt tears starting to well up in her eyes, while her vision became slightly blurry. But she wouldn't start bawling now, especially in front of her soon-to-be fans. So she shook her feelings away and got ready to keep singing, though she had a feeling her voice would come out shaky at first.

Before finishing her number, however, Amy again caught her three friends out of the corner of her eye.

"_How could they do this to me? They knew I was upset about Sonic, but they made me sing a sad song anyway! They are in SO much trouble when I'm done!"_

_**I know your in a better place, (yeah)  
But I wish that I could see your face (oh)  
I know you are where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me**_

_**I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once and a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
I miss you, sha-la la la la**(Repeat 1x)_

**_I Miss You..._**

The audience applauded loudly as Amy finished, making Amy smile and briefly forget about her sad feelings about Sonic and her friends. She stood up from her stool, bowed, and waved to the crowd as she left the stage

"Amy Rose everyone!" the announcer's voice came on. "And now…for the moment you've all been waiting for…Give it up for Storm the Hedgehog!!"

Loud applause and girls screaming was heard as Amy left the stage and Storm walked onto the stage. But right now, Amy didn't care about his performance or how it turned out. She needed to have a chat with her "friends".

The trio didn't notice how upset Amy looked as they approached her excitedly.

"You were incredible! Best performance ever!" Roxanne commented.

"That was amazing! You're an awesome singer, Amy," Alexis added.

"I hope it was good enough for the audience, because I sure thought it was!" Cream mentioned happily. Amy just glared at the three of them, catching their attention.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked, concerned.

"'What's wrong?'!? You traders just chose the one song that would make me remember Sonic again! I practically cried while I was onstage!" Amy replied angrily, her tears starting to some back to her. The three exchanged sad and worried glances.

"We're sorry, Amy. We just thought it would make you feel better if you sung out your feelings," Roxanne explained.

"Well, you guys thought wrong! Not only did you make me feel worse, but you guys just wrecked our friendship by betraying me! You guys knew this would remind me of Sonic, but you made me sing it anyway! Do you know how that made me feel!?" Amy could feel tears roll down her cheeks as she was saying all this.

"But Amy-"

"But nothing!! Just leave me alone!" With that said Amy ran away from them, her tears continuing to fall as she ignored the calls from her friends. She left the Coliseum, ran through the parking lot, and started to head home as fast as she could, not once looking back.

Amy ran the whole way home no matter how tired she became, for she didn't want to think of what had just happened. She just wanted everything to go back to the way it was. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that things would never return to the way they originally were. Her friends wouldn't stop in attempting to make her feel better, unless she convinced them that she was over Sonic.

"_That's it…" _Amy thought as she ran up her front steps and into her house. She darted up the stairs and into her room, where she started removing her pictures of Sonic from the walls and dressers, as well as anything else that reminded her of him. She then grabbed an empty cardboard box from the bottom of her closet and put everything she collected inside it, wiping away her tears as she did so.

Amy was about to seal it with tape when she realized that she forgot something. It was the one thing that made her think of Sonic the most. She walked downstairs with the box and entered the kitchen. Sitting on the kitchen table was what she looking for: a beautiful purple rose sitting in a glass vase, showing no sign of dying anytime soon. It represented how much Sonic cared for her, as well as much more. Yes, it was the same rose that Sonic had given her when he finally returned to Mobius from Earth. She had spent all night worrying about him, and giving her the rose as well as a few words with it had made her feel better. She remembered exactly what he had said on that day…

_-Flashback: Sonic X Episode 52-_

"…_Don't you ever leave me again, Sonic the Hedgehog!!" Amy finished her speech while sobbing. _

_Amy then looked up to find Sonic holding a purple rose, smiling, even though she was crying her eyes out._

"_Don't you worry, Amy. I never will!" he said with a wink. _

_Suddenly, Amy collapsed into Sonic's arms, still crying her heart out and giving him a very tight hug. Sonic smiled nervously and reluctantly hugged her back as the sun rose behind them…_

_-End of Flashback-_

Amy smiled to herself as she carefully put the rose into the box with all the other things, and sealed it with tape. She then went back upstairs, into her room, and set the box in the back of her closet. She closed the door, and walked to her window, that smile still on her face, even with all the sadness in her heart.

"_This is the only way to move on…" _she thought sadly, yet confidently. _"I won't permanently give up on him, but now that he's gone, it's time to keep going in my life. So for right now, goodbye Sonic…the Hedgehog…"_

**--**

**Song: I Miss You by Miley Cyrus**

**R/R please! And again, I'm sorry for the delay! And for the people who read this on Thursday, sorry for all the mistakes before. I didn't have time to check it before posting. I think I'll stick to dashes from now on. Stupid glitch...**


	6. Chapter Five: 5 Years Later

**DrunkSupersonic: For the record, I'm not a fan of Miley, either. I just thought the song fit the story.**

**Princess Pluffy: No, they're not mine. It's "I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus. Ever heard of it?**

**Hey Guys!! Sorry I took so long, but I've gotten, like, a truckload of homework each day. :( But I got it up now, don't I? XD Anyway, thanks for the reviews and everything, and I hope you like this Chapter. But, as a warning, this is just what I call a "catch-up chapter". All it's doing is explaining where Amy stands in life. So I'm sorry if this chapter's kinda boring and not as good as the others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of SEGA's characters. Alexis belongs to piepiggy21, but Danny and Roxanne are mine.**

* * *

It has been five years since our blue hero's departure, and overtime, there have been many life-changing experiences for the rest of our heroes. Some have become famous, while others may not be famous, but have the jobs of their dreams. Everyone has moved on, so all is well.

One hedgehog, however, has the job of her dreams, but is famous as well. She is known for her beautiful singing voice worldwide, and everyone wants to be just like her. From concerts, to CD signings, to getting together with fellow sensations, she just seems to have it all.

This is the life of Amy Rose.

At seventeen, Amy is now the most known female artist on Mobius. Ever since she opened up for Storm five years ago, her career has taken off. Pop Sound Records practically begged her to permanently join them after her wonderful performance. Of course, she accepted, but she had to small things before having concerts of her own. She has sung the National Anthem at stadiums, opened up for other famous celebrities, and even sang at a club occasionally.

Amy was recognized by fans soon after her mini performances began. The public demanded more from the talented female, so PS Records released Amy's first CD. It immediately became number one on the charts, and Amy has been on top ever since, with Danny, the man who first discovered her, as her manager.

But with all her fame, she had to quit her job, and move away from all her friends into a huge, white mansion, surrounded by a matching fence and bodyguards. She also became really busy with CD signings, concerts, and more, making Amy think that she would never see her friends again. But she was proven wrong when her friends from the gang were allowed to visit between events, lifting Amy's spirits, and was permitted to hang out with them when she wasn't busy.

But what happened to her friends outside the gang?

Well, Roxanne and Alexis didn't need permission to see Amy, because they were already allowed to visit her whenever they pleased. This was due to their new positions obtained since Amy became a sensation. Roxanne and Alexis eventually left their jobs as well and got new ones closer to Amy.

But this didn't happen right away. The two had started to conduct a way to sneak into Amy's mansion and apologize to her, assuming that Amy was still mad at them for the song incident five years before. But shockingly, the guards expected them and led them to Amy, who was no longer angry at them and forgave them immediately, uniting the three friends once more.

This lead to Roxanne getting a job as Amy's assistant, getting thing for her when needed and reminding her of her schedule each day. For Roxanne, it's a bunch of work, but there are still benefits. She gets to see her best friend everyday, and because her job is done 24 hours a day, she gets to stay in the mansion as well.

A few months after this, Alexis was recognized as a singer by another record company, and became famous as well. She wasn't as famous as Amy, of course, but she still had a good amount of fans and admirers. She and Amy still hang out together whenever they both had openings in their schedules, and never passed up an opportunity to sing together as well. This led to the record companies temporarily joining forces and recording a new CD with Amy and Alexis singing together. This CD ranked number two on the charts, being defeated by none other than Amy's first CD.

This as well as the rest of her success was what was on Amy's mind when she awoke that morning. She just couldn't believe how far she had gotten over the years. It seemed like only yesterday she was singing at _The Rock 'n Roll Café/Club_ (which was now out of business). But that was the past, and now she was living in the present as a superstar that everyone wanted to be.

Amy got out of her red queen-sized bed and opened her huge closet, looking for a decent outfit to wear for her fans that day. Her clothes line had also increased greatly over the years, for tons of fashion designers were begging her to wear their clothes. She no longer wore her red dress or golden bracelets, and now switched between skirts and jeans, and blouses and shirts (if there's a difference). She ended up having to literally walk through her closet and find something she hadn't worn in a while.

After searching for a few minutes, Amy settled on a strapless white blouse, a jean miniskirt, and white knee-high boots. As for her accessories, she wore white hairclips in her now waist length quills with regular white gloves.

After putting them on, she looked in her mirror (which was in her closet) and decided that she looked goo enough. She was about to leave the closet when something suddenly caught her eye. Amy turned around and looked at the far corner of her closet, a place she never touched. In that corner sat an old cardboard box, sealed with duck tape. There was no hint to what was inside, but Amy knew what it was after all these years. It contained all her memories of Sonic, including pictures, items, and the purple rose. But over the years, Amy's love for Sonic seemed to have subsided, and now she's realized that she only likes him as a friend, a close friend at most. She had never truly loved him; she was just confused with her own feelings.

But Amy didn't care about that anymore. She had to focus on her career now, with or without Sonic. She had come to the conclusion about two years ago that he was either dead or would be stuck with the government for the rest of his life. Of course, she, as well as the others, hoped it was the second thought, not the first; she would be devastated if Sonic was no longer alive. But Amy never thought about it often, for she was always distracted by her career. Though she can't help but think about him every once in a while

"_I wonder how he's doing…" _she thought as she looked at the box.

"Amy!" A voice suddenly jerked Amy from her thoughts.

"Where are you?" It was Roxanne.

Amy poked her head out of her closet and replied, "I'm in here."

Roxanne jumped. "Woah!" She took a deep breath. "Ok, next time something like this happens; you're getting a smaller closet!"

Amy laughed and stepped out of her closet. "Sorry 'bout that. What do you need?"

Roxanne, who was holding a clipboard the whole time, looked at it and replied, "You have a rehearsal at _The House of Rock _in a half hour. Are you ready to go?"

_The House of Rock _was what _The Rock 'n Roll Café/Club _became after it went out of business a long time ago. But it still brought back many memories for Amy. She hasn't been there in years, and now she finally had a chance to go back there.

Amy nodded and said, "Yup. Just let me get my purse…" Amy walked over to her nightstand, and picked up a white rhinestone purse. She slung it over her shoulder, and followed Roxanne out of her room.

--

Roxanne and Amy quickly walked down the long, white staircase in Amy's mansion, and headed out the door. Waiting for them outside was Danny standing next to a white limousine, which went perfectly with the white mansion. They walked over to him with smiles on their faces, looking overly excited.

"You two ready?" Danny asked, smiling as well.

"Ready!" they replied in unison. Danny nodded and opened the car door for them as they hopped in excitedly. He closed it once they looked settled, and got into the passenger's seat next to the chauffeur. Within seconds, the limo started up and pulled out of the driveway.

"Oh, I just love this limo!" Amy exclaimed from the back.

"Me, too," Roxanne agreed. "You should get rich more often!!"

Amy laughed. "Yeah…" She looked out the window. "It's been a while since we've been to this side of town, hasn't it?"

"Definitely. I can't believe we're going back, after all these years…"

"Yeah. And to top it all off, a critic's coming to review my concert. I hope he gives me a good review…" Amy suddenly looked nervous as she thought about the concert as well as the critic coming.

Roxanne noticed this and looked up. "…You're not having doubts, are you? You've gotten great reviews by other critics before. What makes now any different?"

Amy shifted in her seat. "I don't know. I just…have this feeling…like something's going to happen at the concert tomorrow. I just can't figure out what…"

"Amy, relax. Just stay clam, and you'll get through it," Roxanne reassured.

Amy smiled. "Thanks Roxa-" Suddenly, the limo jerked to a stop, shaking Roxanne and Amy in their seats.

"I apologize, Miss Rose," said the chauffeur from the front. "But we have arrived."

Amy and Roxanne looked out the window to find a familiar building standing proudly in front of them. As the two looked at it happily, they noticed that there were no changes made to it except for the sign. The neon sign now read _The House of Rock _in bold letters.

The chauffeur got out of the limo, walked around the side, and opened Amy's door. Amy and Roxanne crawled out, thanked the chauffeur, and headed toward the building with Danny.

When they got inside, the trio also couldn't help but notice that the inside hadn't changed very much either. The only differences were that the tables were now gone and the stage had been made bigger so a band could play behind the performer. This was known because there happened to be a drum set, some microphone stands, a keyboard, and two guitars set up on stage. The lights were also on and some people were in a corner trying to set up an amplifier. The three guessed that this was the band hired to play behind Amy tomorrow night.

They walked up to the stage just as the band was finishing, and Danny got their attention with a loud "ahem". The group turned around in surprise.

"Oh, it's only you guys!" said a black fox, relieved. "You ready to rehearse, Miss Rose?"

"Please, just call me Amy. And of course I am!!" Amy replied excitedly.

"Cool. Let's get it on!!" The band got into their places and did a last-minute set up for their instruments. Amy went on stage and took the microphone off its stand as Roxanne and Danny stood off to the side.

"Okay, people! Let's have a great rehearsal, shall we?" said Danny. Amy and the band nodded at him and got ready to start.

"1...2…1, 2, 3, 4!"

**--**

**Hope you guys liked it! And stay tuned for Chapter Six! ;)**


	7. Ch 6: Something Old with Someone Blue

**Hey everybody!!!! I'm SO sorry this took so long! :( If you look in my profile, I put the full explanation there, so don't ask me why when you can just read my profile. **

**WOO!! This is longest one yet!! XD Anyway, thanks for being so patient, and here's the next part! Oh, and the reason I put "Ch. 6" instead of "Chapter Six" in the title box is because it wouldn't fit when I typed the whole thing. Enjoy!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or its characters. 'Cause if I did, Shadow would be dating my OC and Sonic and Amy would be together by now!! Plus the games would get better reviews. XD XD But I do own Roxanne, Danny, and the critic, and Alexis belongs to piepiggy21.**

* * *

The next day came faster than Amy expected, and now the concert was only a few hours away. Amy couldn't help but feel nervous about that night, for her feeling that something was going to happen was getting stronger, and there was no way could ignore it.

Fortunately for Amy, however, there had been a few extra tickets saved for her, so she invited her friends from the team to come. She also invited Alexis, since as far as she knew, her _schedule_ was open. This made Amy feel a little better about the concert, as well as made her excited that she was performing for her friends. But she still couldn't help but worry.

"_What's wrong with me?" _Amy thought confused. _"Why do I keep worrying about one innocent concert? It's not like I haven't done this before…" _Amy continued pacing around her room.

"_But then why do I get the feeling that something's up?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, near the Mystic Ruins, a workshop stood on a hill, resembling someone's home. This was where Miles "Tails" Prower resided, and where he does his new acquired job. Tails now invents weapons and other war mechanisms for the government, for even though Eggman was elsewhere, there were still other things endangering Emerald Town. So, the government called for his help pretty often. But Tails didn't mind. He liked making inventions and helping them. It was one of the few things he was skilled at, and he was glad to find a decent occupation for it.

As a matter of fact, he was in the process of inventing right now. Tails was currently sitting at his desk designing blueprints for a new kind of laser the government needed. But he was also panicking, since he was rushing to at least finish the blueprints before Amy's concert. He promised Amy he would go, and he just couldn't betray her like that.

In addition to writing the blueprints, Tails was also trying to talk to Cream, one of his closest friends, by phone. Over the years, as Tails and Cream got older, they became closer as well. With one friend away, and the other always busy, the two decided to start hanging out with each other. Since then, things have been going pretty well.

"Are you sure, Cream? 'Cause Amy'll be pretty upset…" Tails said into the phone.

"I'm sure, Tails. Now that I'm in school, I have a big project to do, so Mom won't let me go."

Over the years, Cream matured quite a bit. She longer uses 'Mr.' or 'Miss' and calls Vanilla 'Mom' instead of 'Mother' like she used to.

"Can you find someone else to give the ticket to?" Cream asked. Amy had delivered the tickets to Tails, so he was in charge of them.

"I'll try. But I think everyone either has a ticket or other plans already."

"Okay, I understand. Tell me how the concert goes, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Cream."

"Bye Tails!" Cream hung up.

Tails set his phone down and sighed. Things have really changed over the years. Cream was now in school, Knuckles and Rouge were engaged to be married, and even Shadow had a girlfriend now. Not to mention everything that has happened to Amy lately. He just couldn't believe that all this happened in just five short years. It seemed like only yesterday when the gang was helping Sonic beat Eggman.

"_Sonic…" _Tails thought sadly. _"I hope he's okay…"_

Next to Amy, Tails had been the saddest about Sonic's departure. Sonic was his best friend, and he just couldn't stand to see him go. So he tried to convince Sonic to let him go with. But the blue hedgehog refused, saying that he didn't want him to get hurt and it would be best if he went alone. At first, this hurt Tails' feelings, but he actually managed to get over it pretty quickly, which cheered up Sonic briefly. But Sonic still had to face the obstacle of telling Amy about it, and he waited until the evening to do it. Tails wasn't there when he did tell her, but by the way Sonic looked when he returned, things had not gone well.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey Sonic! How'd it go with Amy?" Tails asked curiously as Sonic entered the house that night._

_Sonic sighed. "Not how I wanted it to…"_

_Tails got up from his chair and approached Sonic, taking notice of how depressed Sonic's expression was. "Are you okay? You look kinda down…"_

"_I'm fine, Tails. I just…need some time to pack…" Sonic muttered. He walked past Tails and went up to his room, closing the door behind him._

_Tails watched him leave and thought, 'Something happened…and I don't think it was good…'_

_~End Flashback~_

Another thing Tails couldn't forget was the day he left. It was a sad, dramatic moment for everyone, even Shadow. Tails had cried during the whole thing, showing how hard the moment had especially been on him. After all, Sonic was his best friend, so seeing him leave for who knows how long was too difficult for words. Tails kept telling himself that Sonic would come back, but if he's been gone this long, he was most likely never coming back, no matter what anyone else wanted to think. This was the conclusion Tails had come to after all these years, and deep down, he still didn't want to believe it. But he had to move on, which was one of the reasons why he took this job in the first place; that, and because it was something he enjoyed, even if he was working for the people that sent Sonic away.

Tails was thinking about all of this when a loud ring interrupted his thoughts. He snapped out of his trance and looked at the phone, the source of the ringing. A confused look crossed his face as he read the Caller ID:

**OUT OF AREA**

Tails hesitantly picked up the phone, put it to his ear, and said, "Hello?"

He listened to what the mysterious caller had to say for a minute. Then his eyes nearly tripled in size as he discovered the identity of the caller, nearly dropping the phone.

"W-w-what!?" he stuttered in shock. The caller continued speaking, and as he did so, Tails couldn't help but grin his biggest grin. "I-I can't believe it!!!!" Tears suddenly appeared in his eyes, but he blinked them away before they fell. He also swallowed so his voice wouldn't sound choked-up on the phone.

"But how did you-….really? You're kidding!! …You're not? That's unbelievable!!!"

Tails and the caller suddenly changed subjects as they started talking about what was happening in Emerald Town. They talked about where Tails stood in life, as well as how the others were feeling about their careers. Tails was about to talk about Amy's career when he came up with a somewhat brilliant idea.

"Hey! Do you want to go to Amy's concert tonight? I have an extra ticket, and-" He suddenly paused. "Yeah. She's been famous for about five years now. Didn't you know? .....Right. Anyway, it'd be a great opportunity for you guys! ….Great! Meet us at _The House of Rock_ at six thirty. The concert starts at seven…"

Tails got up from his seat and started pacing as the two talked more about that night's plans. He couldn't help but get happier about the situation the more they chatted, and think about what was in store for the others, especially Amy.

"_Amy, you're in for the surprise of your life…" _Tails thought.

* * *

"Well, looks like I'm ready," Amy said as she looked at herself in the mirror

For that night, Amy had chosen a red V-cut top, a short black skirt with matching fingerless gloves, and hot red heels. She used a curling-iron on her quills to give them a bit more flare, and put on black eye shadow and red lipstick.

Normally, Amy wouldn't bother with much makeup or revealing clothing, but tonight was very important to Amy. Nothing meant more to her than having great reviews from the critic that was appearing at her concert. But either way, that wasn't the only thing on the troubled hedgehog's mind. That feeling was still there, and Amy still hadn't been able to shake it off. It was like there was this strong instinct inside, an instinct she was somehow familiar with. This instinct was stronger than anything she had ever felt, and Amy felt like she hasn't been in tune with this feeling in years.

But Amy just ignored it and nodded to herself in the mirror. "I should forget about this. Right now, I need to focus on the concert, and the critic." She took a deep breath. "The concert…"

"Amy!" Roxanne suddenly entered the room. "The limo's all set. Are you ready to go?"

Amy took one last look at the mirror and nodded. "Yep. Let's get this show on the road!" She followed Roxanne out of the room.

* * *

Within minutes, Amy's limo pulled up in front of _The House of Rock_, and boy, were they surprised! The whole place was packed with people and cars trying to find parking spaces. Everyone was shoving through the double doors, attempting to be the first ones to their seats before the concert started, even though it didn't start for another half hour. There were lights shining everywhere, and security guards were all around, looking out for people and holding them back in certain places. A red carpet ran down the middle to the main door with the double doors on each side of it. A small red fence was blocking the crowd from stepping on it, for that was where Amy was supposed to enter.

The limo pulled up right in front of the building, the door lining up with the beginning of the red carpet. The chauffeur got out, and opened the door for Amy. She stepped out, and paparazzi, as well as fans, started to take pictures and beg for her autograph. Amy smiled at the crowd, and walked across the red carpet, Roxanne and Danny following behind her.

As she walked, fans started pushing against the fence, making security have to hold them all back. She waved and smiled, feeling on top of the world. She wanted to sign all of their books and all the other things they were throwing at her, but Amy knew she had to get inside and get ready. So she finished walking across, gave the crowd a final wave, and went through the door with Roxanne and Danny.

When they entered, the place looked nothing like it did when Amy rehearsed. It was just as packed inside as it was outside, and almost every seat was taken. The balcony above them was also filled, and from below, Amy could see the critic in the front row of the balcony. He was a dark yellow squirrel with brown eyes wearing a business outfit and glasses. She would've seen his attitude, too, but Danny and Roxanne pushed her along towards backstage. They quickly ran behind the curtains before became swarmed with more fans.

"Phew, that was close! Why'd you stop, Amy?" Danny asked.

"Sorry, Danny. But I saw the critic, and I sort of just….stopped."

"Relax, Amy! You're gonna be fine!" Roxanne reassured. "It's not like this is your first big-time concert."

"She's right, Amy. Just don't think about it," said a voice out of nowhere. The trio turned around to find none other than Alexis surrounded by bodyguards.

"Alexis!!! You made it!!" Amy squealed and embraced her friend in a hug.

"Yep! I'm here for you, buddy!" The two friends broke apart and Alexis asked, "So….are you ready to go now that I'm here?"

Amy smiled. "Almost. Just let me look for a minute…"

Amy walked past Alexis and peeked out from behind the curtains to find almost no empty seats in the balcony or the bottom floor. She scanned the area, searching for her other friends that were supposed to be there. But she couldn't seem to make them out from all the other people that had arrived.

She frowned and faced Roxanne and Alexis. "They're not there!"

"Relax. They're probably behind a crowd, so you couldn't see them," Roxanne replied, putting a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Yeah. And if not, they'll be here," Alexis said comfortingly.

Amy nodded. "You're right. Don't you think, Danny?" She looked past her friends to see Danny talking to the stage manager, a dark purple cat wearing a headset and holding a clipboard.

"Okay, sounds good to me," Danny nodded at the cat and faced Amy. "Sorry about that. But I've just been told that since everybody's arrived so early, you can start earlier than schedule!"

"Really? That's great!" Amy hugged Danny and faced her friends. "Okay, gang; let's get ready to do a butt-kickin' show!"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" said the announcer. "_The House of Rock _is proud to present for your listening pleasure….Miss Amy Rose!!!!"

The crowd screamed and applauded as the curtains opened, and Amy walked on stage, now wearing a microphone on her ear. Three backup dancers came out behind her wearing outfits similar to Amy's, standing in a certain formation so that one dancer was on each side of her, and one was standing directly behind her. The lights brightened where Amy and the dancers were standing, and the rest of the building dimmed slightly.

Amy and the dancers pointed their heads downward, legs shoulder-length apart, waiting for the music to come on. A few seconds after getting into position, the music turned on, and Amy began with a whisper:

_**Wake Up, Wake Up….**_

Amy put her head up with the dancers and began to sing.

_**There's people talking  
They talk about me  
They know my name  
They think they know everything  
But they don't know anything  
About me** (echo)_

Amy faced each of the dancers next to her and sang:

_**Give me a dance floor  
Give me a DJ  
Play me a record  
Forget what they say  
Cause I need to go  
Need to getaway tonight** (echo)_

She then started to walk around the stage in a stylish manner, the backup dancers following her movements. Amy moved her hips back and forth to the beat of the music as if she were in some sort of fashion show.

_**I put my makeup on a Saturday night  
I try and make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok **(ok)_

_**Wake Up Wake Up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris, maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight....Tonight....  
Yeah, tonight** (echo)_

Amy turned and started to twirl around with the music, being careful not to sound tired while she was singing. She could hear the audience cheering her on, so she kept going.

_**The city's restless  
It's all around me  
People in motion  
Sick of all the same routines  
And they need to go  
They need to get away  
Tonight** (echo)_

_**I put my makeup on a Saturday night  
I try and make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok** (echo)_

**_Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight....Tonight....  
Yeah, tonight_**

As Amy continued to walk around the stage, throwing in dance moves, she thought she saw Tails waving to her from the audience with the others. This encouraged her and she started to make the moves a little smoother. Luckily, the dancers were able to keep up as her speed and swiftness increased.

_**People all around you  
Everywhere that you go  
People all around you  
They don't really know you  
Everybody watching like it's some kind of show  
Everybody's watching  
They don't really know you now  
**(They don't really know you)  
(They don't really know you)_

**_And forever..._**

Amy suddenly stopped moving after singing that line so she could add more drama to the song. She looked around the stage as she sang:

_**Wake Up, Wake Up** (Wake Up, Wake Up)_

_**Wake Up, Wake Up** (Wake Up, Wake Up)_

She picked up the beat once more as she started dancing around the stage, adding more power to her voice as she repeated the chorus again.

_**Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
**(Repeat 1x)  
**  
Tonight....Tonight....  
Yeah, tonight...**_

She stopped again as she looked left and right, the dancers mimicking her movements, all the while whispering:

_**Wake Up, Wake Up…**_

As the music ended and faded away, Amy and the dancers got back into the same positions they started, the stage darkening when the music disappeared.

The crowd exploded into loud screaming and applauding as the lights turned back on, showing Amy and her backup dancers bowing to the crowd. The backup dancers got together behind Amy and applauded her as Amy continued to wave to all of her fans. She also waved at the critic, who was also applauding Amy, his expression looking quite impressed with the talented young hedgehog.

Amy smiled at the crowd, "Thank you everyone!!! You're a great audience!"

* * *

After singing a couple more songs, the concert ended, and people started to file out of the building, satisfied with what they heard that evening. Amy, on the other hand, couldn't leave just yet. Since backstage passes had also been sold, Amy had to stay and sign autographs for the people that were lucky enough to get backstage passes. But Amy didn't mind. She actually liked signing things and talking to her fans. It was a great chance to get to know them and find out just how they admire her.

While she was signing a young girl's notebook, the critic walked up to her curiously, backstage pass in hand.

"Excuse me, Miss Rose? May I speak with you?" he asked. The little girl left and Amy looked at him.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I just wanted to thank you in person for a wonderful show this evening," the critic said, shaking Amy's hand firmly. "You have quite some talent."

"Why….thank you," Amy smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

The critic nodded and left Amy with Alexis, who had come out of hiding once the little girl was finished.

"Well, Amy, I gotta go. There's a lot planned for me tomorrow," Alexis said, putting her coat on and smiling.

"Okay. Thanks for coming!!" Amy and Alexis hugged. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Definitely. Bye, Amy!!" With that said, Alexis left as well, her bodyguards surrounding her so she wouldn't get trampled by her own fans.

Amy waved to her as she left, wondering where her other friends were. Her thoughts were quickly answered when a familiar voice said, "Great job, Amy!!!!" from behind her. Amy turned around to see Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge all smiling at her, their backstage passes hanging from their necks.

"Guys!!!" Amy exclaimed excitedly. She ran over to them and gave each of them a hug. "How've you guys been?"

"Can't complain, hon. Knuckie and I are almost ready for our wedding," Rouge replied. "It'll be in 2 weeks. Think you can be a bridesmaid?"

"I'd have to check my schedule, but I'd love to!!" Amy hugged Rouge again and looked at the happy couple. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks, Amy. It's about time we settled down." Knuckles looked at Rouge. "As long as I can still look out for the Master Emerald," he added.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Of course…"

Amy laughed and faced Tails. "How's your job going?"

"Pretty well, actually. I managed to finish the blueprints for my latest invention just in time for your concert!"

"That's great!" Amy smiled. Her smile quickly faded, however, when she suddenly noticed that someone was missing from the group. "Where's Cream?"

"Um…." Tails looked at his feet nervously. "She couldn't make it. A big project came up and she had to stay home and finish it for school."

"Oh…" Amy looked down sadly.

"But don't be upset!!" said Tails quickly. "I brought someone else instead. I think you'll like him a lot!"

"Really? Who?" Amy asked curiously.

Tails gestured towards the curtains and someone appeared from behind them. He looked slightly nervous, but seemed to have a smirk on his face.

"Hey….Ames…"

Amy held her breath when she saw who it was.

"_Sonic…"_

She was right; it was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, the man of her dreams from five years before. Although he was now at the age of 20, Sonic didn't look much different than before. He was taller, however, and his quills were longer than she remembered, but other than that, it was as if nothing had changed. But that didn't stop Amy's heart from skipping beats, and her face from turning red. Her throat was suddenly stuck, and her mouth wouldn't open so she could say something. It was like time had suddenly stopped, and Sonic was the only person that could be seen.

Suddenly Amy's head went woozy and her legs noticeably shook, not knowing how to react to Sonic's surprise appearance. But before she could even think of something to say or do, her eyes shut, and she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Amy!!" Sonic and the others immediately ran to Amy's side, checking to see if she was okay. Fortunately, she was, but they knew they had to take her home so she could relax and take all this in.

While Sonic picked up Amy bridal style, Danny, Roxanne, and some guards suddenly walked in, probably coming to get Amy back to the limo. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw an unconscious pink hedgehog in Sonic's arms.

"What happened!?" Roxanne exclaimed. The guards looked ready to charge at Sonic, but Tails stopped them.

"It's okay! Amy just fainted, and we were about to take her home!"

Everyone sighed in relief, and the guards approached Sonic so they could take her. But Sonic held on to her tightly and backed away.

"No, it's fine. I can take her," Sonic said. The guards looked at Danny, who nodded at them, and they backed away.

"Come on. Let's take Amy home," Danny said. He and Roxanne turned around, motioned for the others to follow, and left the building. They all piled into the limo, and drove back to Amy's mansion without a word.

* * *

**Song: Wake Up by Hilary Duff**

**Yeah.....I think just about everybody saw that coming. XD But only because I gave such great hints!!! :D And for some reason, now I can use those gray lines everywhere, unlike before....-_-" R/R please!!!**


	8. Chapter Seven: I Want to Just Be Friends

**Hey, everybody! I'm sooooooooo sorry this took so long!! I've been, like waaaaaaay busy with school and basketball and other junk. BUT!!!! Basketball season is over, Science Fair is done, and I've gotten into the High School I wanted!!! YAY!!! :D So my weekends and such will be more free and available to type!! So thank you all for waiting and subscribing and being awesome!!! ;)**

**And now, to celebrate, here's Chapter 7 for you all. Hurray!!!! XD**

**Dislaimer: Sonic, Amy, and Tails belong to SEGA, not me. Sad, isn't it?? XD But Roxanne is mine, so I've got somethin'. ;)**

* * *

_I awoke, and quickly sat up in place. I look around the area, and discover that I am on a beach. When I look at the ground, I see sand, and when I look at the sky, I see the sun setting over the ocean surrounded by different shades of reds and yellows. It was a sight to behold, and I wondered if this was heaven. But that wasn't possible. All I did was faint; that couldn't cause death. But, if death wasn't the case, then what was?_

_I looked at my feet in thought, and saw water near my feet. I discovered that the ocean was less than a foot away from me, and that I could see my own reflection. When I looked at the reflection, I saw someone I didn't recognize. Who was this person? I looked closer and realized that I was looking at myself, but from five years ago._

_I gasped and backed away from the ocean. What was going on? Why am I twelve years old again? I looked around for some answers when I noticed that there was someone sitting next to me. He was a hedgehog with blue quills, red and white running shoes, and deep emerald eyes. He was looking out at the view of the ocean, the colors of the sunset dancing in his eyes. The background seemed to give his body some sort of bright glow, making him look all the more gorgeous to me._

_My eyes watered and my heart stopped in place when I saw the hedgehog of my dreams, Sonic the Hedgehog, as his 15-year-old self. _

_He noticed me looking at him and faced me, saying nothing. A warm smile appeared on his face as he saw how overjoyed I was to see him there, and how surprised I was to discover that he was happy to see me as well. It was such a wonderful feeling to have him with me again, smiling in that cute manner, and I couldn't help but smile back. But I still had some questions ask about what was happening._

"_Sonic…" I managed to say, my voice barely audible. "What's going on? Why are we here? And what happened?"_

_Sonic didn't respond. Instead, he did an unbelievable thing, something that could only happen in my wildest dreams: he held his hand out to mine, his smile never faltering. Although not very big, this motion made my heart melt and a chill go down my spine. Tears came to my eyes as I put my hand in his, his hand gently squeezing mine. Warmth immediately surged through my body, causing my face to turn a deep red. _

_I looked up for Sonic's reaction to my embarrassment, and he still said nothing. That hot smile of his was still there, and each moment I spent staring at it made my stomach do turns and my heart go crazy in beat. It was that feeling I used to get every time I saw Sonic five years ago, and that drove me to start chasing him down, with him running away almost every time. But now that he was still, I didn't have to chase him, so it was stronger than when I was running after him._

_All of these thoughts were running through my mind when I suddenly noticed that Sonic was scooting closer to me, his face nearing mine. I could've sworn I stopped breathing when his eyes shut and his lips seemed to reach out to me. My stomach was now turning twice as fast, and I almost felt as if I was going to throw up. But I couldn't do that just yet. Not until I get what I've always wanted…_

_I leaned my face closer to Sonic's, my eyes shutting as well. We were so close I could feel his warm breath on my face, and I was sure he could feel mine. But I didn't care. All I wanted was to have my first kiss from Sonic the Hedgehog, since over the years, I hadn't met anyone that was even close to measuring up to his standards. Sure, there were many nice guys that I had met, but I always managed to find something wrong with each one with them, so I never kissed them or even started a relationship. But Sonic was a different story. It was time to make him mine, now that he was back in my arms again._

_Our faces were only centimeters away, and I prepared for the kiss of a lifetime. Our lips were just about to meet…_

"_**He left you behind…"**_

_I backed away from Sonic out of surprise, and looked around for the owner of the one who had spoken. But when I opened my eyes, I saw no one. I looked at Sonic to see if he found the voice, but he had disappeared. I gasped and stood up, scared of what was going on. _

"_Who's there?" I questioned nervously. "What'd you do to Sonic?"_

"_**He shattered your heart…"**_

_I continued to look around for the voice, confused about what it was saying. Left me behind? Shattered my heart? It didn't make sense. He returned for me, so how was that supposed to be hurting me? Whoever was talking was trying to tell me something, but all it was doing was leaving me scared and confused._

"_**He brought you up…And tore you down…"**_

"_What are you talking about?" I yelled into the sky terrified, tears starting to form in my eyes. "And who are you? Stop torturing me!"_

_I suddenly started to run along the beach as fast as I could, not once looking back. The sun vanished behind clouds that seemed to appear out of nowhere and wind started to pick up. It was cold, so when it blew into my face, my tears of fear streaked down my face. But that didn't matter to me. I just wanted to get away from there, and from it. But when I thought I was far away, the voice spoke again…_

"_**He broke his promise…"**_

_My eyes widened as I tripped over a rock and fell face-first into the sand. Thunder echoed in my ears as rain started to fall, mixing in with my tears. The wind was now twice as worse, and I was getting soaked and covered with debris. But I was completely oblivious to all this. All I could hear was that mysterious voice, suddenly making everything clear._

"_He broke his promise…" I echoed in a whisper. _

_It was true. He said he would never leave me, and he did. He had broken my heart, and in a way, I never wanted to see him again. But when I saw him standing there that night, memories and old feelings flooded back to me, overwhelming me and causing me to faint. Part of me wanted to embrace him again, and tell him how I loved him, but another part of me, the source of the voice, didn't want anything to do with him. I didn't want to be with him and have him break my heart like he had done before. I was afraid. I didn't want to relive that dreaded experience of heartbreak. But how I could I avoid him if he was here? What could I do? I was in love-_

_I shook my head of that thought before it was finished, for I knew that it wasn't even true. I didn't love him, and I never did. It was just a case of confusion over my feelings. So being with him now shouldn't be a problem, and it isn't. I just have to face him, admit that I don't like him, and everything will be alright. The only catch was if he somehow returned my old feelings, but that was impossible. He only liked me as a friend, and now that I'm older, I respect that. We could be friends and hang out, just like the old days._

_I smiled at the thought of us being friends again, and talking to each other like before. Even though I didn't love him, I missed him while he was gone, so seeing him again was still overwhelming. _

_I looked up and saw that the rain had stopped, and the rain had receded. The clouds disappeared, so the clear night sky was still visible. The stars sparkled as I stood up and dusted myself off. It was truly a beautiful sight. But that was all I saw, for suddenly, my eyes were forced shut and everything went white…_

* * *

Amy groaned and slowly opened her eyes. _"H-huh?" _

She sat up in what she sitting in and looked at her surroundings. The room itself was fairly big, the walls and doors splashed with red. To her left was a clear screen door that led to a balcony, showing that it was morning. On her right was a large door that led to an overly large closet. The wall in front of her held shelves, containing pictures of beloved memories.

Amy looked down and saw that she was lying in her red and pink queen-sized bed in her own room. She also noticed that she was wearing the same outfit she had on the night before. But she wasn't concerned about that at the moment. What she wanted to know was how she got back if she was unconscious.

"Maybe if I think of what happened...." she thought aloud. "Let's see. I was talking to Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge, and Tails mentioned that Cream couldn't make it. Then he said that he brought someone else, and then Sonic..." she paused. "That's right......he showed up, and then.........the dream....."

"So, you're finally awake?"

Amy looked up at the sound of the voice, and her eyes widened as she saw none other than Sonic standing in the doorway, smiling at her. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Amy.

"How're you feeling?" he asked kindly.

Amy smiled shyly. "I'm fine. Sorry for the scare..."

Sonic shrugged. "Ah, it's okay. I should've told Tails to tell you ahead of time that I was coming." He looked around the room. "Looks like you decided to take my advice, huh?"

Amy raised an eyebrow. "What advice?"

"You don't remember? I told you before I left to go for this if you felt that you were ready for it, and you did!"

Amy thought back to the date they had five years ago. How could she have forgotten? In a way, it was because of him that she became famous in the first place. He pushed her to pursue her dreams, and now here she was, singing all over Mobius, signing CDs, going on talk shows, and living in a huge mansion.

"You're right...." she whispered. She suddenly pulled Sonic into a hug, her eyes filled to the brim with tears. "Thank you so much!"

Sonic smiled and hugged back. "No need to thank me. All I did was give encouragement. You're the one who decided to go for it."

Although Sonic was playing it cool during Amy's tears of joy, he was nervous deep down. He was going to admit his feelings for her tonight, and even though he knew she loved him, it was still nerve-wracking for the blue hedgehog. Sonic had been waiting five long years to return to his beloved rose, and now that he was here, in her mansion, embracing her, it was time to start gathering up his wits so he wouldn't chicken out. Fortunately for him, having Amy there hugging him like she used to made him feel a little bit better. But he still couldn't help but feel scared.

"_I better not lose my cool this time," _he thought. _"It's bad enough that I left her here for so long. I'm never doing that again!"_

The two hedgehogs eventually stopped hugging and Amy wiped her tears away. She looked into her former lover's eyes and said, "I'm so glad you're back."

Sonic smirked. "Me too. Working every day for the past five years can really take a lot outta ya."

Amy smiled and laughed at Sonic's comment. "That is so true! When I started my singing career, I had to work really hard before getting this high."

"Yeah. But at least you didn't have to fight Robuttnik all the time."

"Right...." Amy looked at her feet. "And speaking of Eggman...."

"Yeah?"

"Why'd it take it you so long to defeat him for good?" Amy looked up at Sonic for his answer.

"Well....actually defeating him was easy, but the fact that he wouldn't give up made it hard...."

"Oh.....So, I take it he was persistent?"

"Definitely. I swear, that guy never gives up easily. But, with a little persuasion..." Sonic smirked. "I got 'em to find a new hobby."

"That's good," Amy chuckled.

This was followed by a moment of awkward silence. Amy just stared at her bedspread while Sonic scratched the back of his head, deep in thought.

"_I need to find a good time to tell her....And it has to be soon. But when is the best time for Amy? I better find out while I'm here..."_

"Hey Ames?" Sonic spoke up.

Amy looked up. "Hmm?"

"I was just thinking.....would like to...hang out with me sometime this week?"

"Sure, I'd love to!!" Amy smiled. "Can you do it tonight? I'm pretty much booked the rest of the week...."

Sonic looked nervous for a second, but he shook it off and said, "Sounds good to me!" He stood up. "But.....are you sure? I mean, you might still be feeling woozy after that fall you had..."

"Oh, don't worry! I'm fine now." Amy got up as well. "It was just a surprise."

Sonic shrugged. "Okay, if you're sure......can I pick you up at 7?"

"That'll work! See you then!"

"Okay!" Sonic smiled at her and started to leave. When he got to the door, he turned around and said, "Just rest until then, okay? I know you said you're feeling better, but I'm not taking any chances."

"Alright, Sonic," Amy rolled her eyes. Sonic smirked at Amy and left the room.

* * *

As Sonic left Amy's mansion and headed for Tails' workshop (Tails had agreed to let him stay there), he couldn't help but feel more nervous than before. He had to confess his love for Amy tonight, which was sooner than he had wanted. He had been hoping to have at least a day or two to practice what he was going to say to her, but instead, he only had a few hours. This didn't make Sonic feel much better, but Amy was booked the rest of the week, so it was the best time for both of them, whether he liked it or not.

Sonic's casual walk turned into a run as left the city and entered the Mystic Ruins. He was now in a bigger rush to see Tails, since he knew he would need help with what he was going to say to Amy that night. Having so little time and because this moment he would have would be huge made him more panicky by the second, and running seemed to help him relax no matter what the occasion.

"_Good thing I have super speed. Otherwise, I'd have to find another way to calm myself down!" _Sonic thought, relieved. _"But I don't think running will solve my problem this time...." _He sighed. _"How do I tell Amy that I love her? It was hard enough admitting it to me!!" _Tails' workshop suddenly came into view.

"_Hopefully Tails can help...." _He looked up at the light blue sky. _"Then maybe this'll get easier..."_

_

* * *

_

_That night..._

"This is it,"Amy said to herself as she looked in the mirror. Tonight, she had decided to wear a sleeveless maroon dress with a black shrug. Her quills were worn down without anything in them and she had decided against makeup. On her feet were maroon flats to put the final touch to her outfit.

"Perfect," Amy smiled at the reflection. "I hope this isn't too much for tonight..."

_...Knock knock knock... _

"Come in!" Amy shouted to the door. Her door opened and Roxanne entered the room, her hands full of papers.

"Amy, can you give me a hand with all these-" Roxanne looked up from her work and took notice of Amy's attire. "Woah! You didn't tell me you had a date with Sonic tonight!!"

Amy blushed. "W-what?"

Roxanne dropped all her papers on the floor and scurried over to Amy. "Oh, this is so exciting!! You decided to get together again after all these years!!!" She gave Amy a hug. "How did this happen? Did he ask you out? Did you ask him? Did you tell him you love hi-"

"Roxanne!!" Amy interrupted angrily. "I'm not dating Sonic!!!"

Roxanne stopped and looked at Amy. "You're not? Then why are you dressed like that?"

"Because we're hanging out tonight. We thought it'd be nice to catch up."

"Well, you shouldn't be goin' looking like that!! Do you **want** him to think you're dating??"

Amy looked at herself and said, "Too much??"

"Um, yeah!"

Amy plopped onto her bed and sighed. "Aw man!! The whole point of this was to prove that I didn't want him anymore!"

Roxanne sat on the bed next to her. "You don't?? But I thought you were in love with him..."

"I'm not," Amy sat up. "All I want to do is be friends with him. That's it."

"So you don't love him anymore?"

"Nope."

"Even though he came back for you?"

"He didn't come back for _me_. He was done serving the government, so he came back."

"And you wanting to just be friends has nothing to do with him suddenly leaving five years ago?"

"Of course not!"

Roxanne nodded, more to herself than Amy, and slowly stood up. She started pacing around the room, looking as though she were deep in thought. Amy watched, not knowing what her friend was up to.

"Roxanne?" Amy asked. "Are you okay?"

Roxanne stopped pacing and faced her. "I'm okay. But let me get this straight: You and Sonic are hanging out the day after he comes back after being gone for five years, and you're telling me that you just want to be friends???"

"That's pretty much it."

Roxanne sat down again and asked, "Then do you mind me asking why?"

Amy raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Why what?"

"Why are you making yourself be friends with him?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "I'm NOT making myself. I really want to do this."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Then why are you dressing like you want to be with him?"

"Because I want to look nice for him!"

"You're just hanging out!!! He'll probably just take you to a club or something!!!!"

Amy stood up out of anger, put her hands on her hips, and yelled, "Why are you giving me a cross-examination!? All I want to do is hang out with Sonic so I can tell him we're just friends!!!!"

Roxanne stood up as well and responded loudly, "Because I can tell that you have a reason for doing this!!"

"I do a have reason, and the reason is so we don't have to feel awkward anymore!!"

"Awkward about what!?!"

"U-Um..." Amy was hesitant with her answer, but replied, "That....we've been apart for such a long time!"

"Oh yeah? Well, being friends with him isn't gonna stop things from getting awkward, Amy! He left you, and he can't change that!!"

"....H-He didn't just leave me!! He left everybody..." Amy's voice lowered, sounding more and more unsure of herself. Roxanne, however, didn't notice and continued to yell.

"Do you honestly feel that way?! Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you feel like he left the whole team and not just you?"

"......."

Amy opened her mouth to answer, and then surprisingly closed it, for she had run out of answers for this argument. She hung down her head and remained silent.

Roxanne lowered her voice when she saw this. "Can you really tell me that there's no other reason besides eliminating the awkward?"

Amy looked up at her, as if to answer, but instead, she shook her head sadly and sat back down on her bed, tears starting to come to her eyes. She knew that Roxanne had won the fight, and had known that she would, since Amy hadn't completely thought her answers through and was confused about it all. But that didn't mean Roxanne could walk up to her and cross-examine her, could it? Because that just didn't seem friendly of Roxanne to hit her with a bombardment of questions. Although, Amy had done a decent job of hiding it up to this point, so she guessed it wasn't right to blame Roxanne for being so curious.

"A-Amy..." Amy was snapped out of her thoughts by Roxanne, who was now sitting next to Amy and had her arm around her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.....say what I said. I shouldn't be getting under your skin like this...."

Amy smiled and wiped her tears away. Roxanne** always** apologizes the moment she realizes what she's done. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have gotten so upset about it. It's just....."

Roxanne's ears perked up. "Just what?"

"It's just that........you might be right." Amy took a deep breath. "I want to have a friendly relationship with Sonic, but why I'm pushing to be friends so much is just a mystery to me. For some reason, I just don't want to get so close to him like I wanted to be five years ago. I don't know why, but I feel like there's a chance of that happening now that we're older..."

Roxanne nodded in understanding. "Ohhhhhh. I get it." She stood up.

"Get what?"

"Why you're pushing so hard." Roxanne looked at Amy to make sure she was listening, and continued. "It's actually pretty obvious. You see, you want to just be friends so much because you're afraid of getting hurt again, which is probably the most common reason in the whole universe," she rolled her eyes.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "You're right, except for the fact that I'm NOT AFRAID!" She stood up next to Roxanne. "Sonic's not the kind of guy who hurts people intentionally, especially not me. He had to go, and I completely understand that."

Roxanne couldn't help but detect a hint of doubt in Amy's voice. "But when he left, you were heartbroken. You locked yourself in your house for a week!"

"I was younger then, Roxanne. I'm 17 now and I'm mature enough to comprehend things I couldn't before."

"Ok, ok. But if that's not the reason, then what is?" Roxanne crossed her arms.

Amy shrugged. "I'm not sure. But whatever it is, it's probably nothing." She walked over to her closet. "Now can you _please_ help me pick what to wear? 'Cause ever since you walked in, I've been completely confused!"

Roxanne laughed. "Sure thing." She walked over to Amy's closet and started roaming through it with Amy.

* * *

**No song this time. Sorry. :( The next chapter probably won't have a song, either. But the music shall return soon, if you review my story!!!!**


	9. Chapter Eight: I Want to Just be Lovers

**I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!! *shot* **

**I know, I know, it's been an incredibly long time. But I'm here now with a whole new chapter!!!! WOO!!! :D Anyway, this chapter was originally supposed to be longer. Sonic and Amy's "date" was going to be in here, too, but then I realized that it's been, like, 4 months since I continued. So Sonic and Amy's outing will be put in a separate chapter that will probably be the shortest chapter I've written. ^^' But at least it'll be something, so be happy that I considered my readers. ;) Now ENJOY THE PART!!! :)**

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Tails, and Amy belong to SEGA. I do not own them in any way, shape, or form. The only thing in this part that belongs to me is Roxanne. Woop-de-doo. XD *SHOT by Roxanne* X_X**

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Tails' Workshop..._

"Well, I guess it's now or never..." Sonic said to himself as he paced around the room. "And it better be now, 'cause I sure didn't ready myself for nothin'!!" He suddenly stopped pacing. "Unless I'm not ready......What do you think, Tails?"

"Huh?" Tails looked up from his work. He had currently been working on constructing the laser he had previously made blueprints, but found that he couldn't fully concentrate due to Sonic's constant worrying. "Did you say something?"

Sonic sighed. "Tails, weren't you paying attention? I asked if you thought I was ready! You really need to listen more."

"Sorry, Sonic, but I really need to get this thing done! Can't you ask someone else for advice?"

"No, I can't. You're my best buddy, so asking you for help is part of the package. Plus, you've already started helping, so why not finish?"

"Because this laser isn't going to build itself!!"

"Well, can you work on it while I'm gone? 'Cause this is **really **important!!" Sonic walked up to Tails. "Please, buddy?" He practically begged. "I'm really confused, and I need someone to talk to before I do the bravest thing I've ever done!!"

Tails sighed and faced Sonic. "......If I tell you my thoughts, will you leave me to work peacefully?" Sonic nodded. "Okay, here's what I think..." Tails got up from his chair. "I can tell that you're ready to tell Amy how you feel, especially since you've actually been rehearsing what to say, which is a first for you. But, you're forgetting something crucial...."

"Which would be....?"

"That there _is _the possibility that Amy doesn't like you anymore...."

"What!?! What do you mean she doesn't like me? Of course she likes me!!" Sonic started to pace again. "I mean, why else would she react the way she did when I came back last night? Why else would she agree to hand out with me!?"

"Because you're her friend, Sonic! She missed you as much as everybody else and you caught her by surprise."

"Yeah, but the Amy I know wouldn't give up so easily!!"

"Easily!?" Tails stopped in front of Sonic. "Sonic, it's been five years. That isn't what I would call 'easy'! Especially since you didn't show a spec of interest in her until the night before you left!! That doesn't give Amy any reason to wait for you, if you ask me!!!"

"But Amy isn't like that!! When we first met, she was practically obsessed with me. Over the years, that came to change. She grew up, became more responsible, and learned to give me more personal space. But she never fully gave up in trying to win me over, and now that I'm back, she's probably gonna start trying again!! And ya know what?? That's the way I want it!!!"

"But just because you want it that way doesn't mean it'll happen!!"

"AND WHY NOT!?!?" Sonic screamed at Tails, his fists clenching.

"BECAUSE YOU LEFT HER IN THE DUST!!!!!" Tails flew up to Sonic's eye level and screamed just as loud.

And then.......there was Silence.

Both their eyes widened at each other's rage, and for a while, neither one spoke. It felt like an eternity, but really only moments, as what had just occurred tried to make sense to the two creatures, especially to Sonic. He felt so confident and so sure of himself before, but now he didn't feel anything; not a bit of positivity. Tails had made some points, and those points had hit him where he didn't want to be hit. It was painful, it had made his head spin, but worst of all: it had made him confused and scared all over again. After all that work with building up courage, it had become drained out of him in one hard punch.

Realizing this, Tails flew back to his own level and landed firmly on his feet, now ashamed of what he had done to his friend. All Sonic had wanted was some advice, but Tails took the opportunity and slapped him in the face with it. It was clearly unintentional to Tails, but he sensed that Sonic felt otherwise. Now they were in a fight, and the chance that Amy won't fully return Sonic's feelings will only make it worse. This was now one of the few moments in his life where Tails hoped that he was wrong for once.

"Tails." Tails snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Sonic, who had obviously called his name. ".....It's time for me to go. I have to meet Amy at her house." He appeared to be avoiding eye contact with the young fox as he spoke.

"O-Ok..." Tails replied quietly. "Good luck, Sonic."

Sonic nodded at him, and dashed out of the house without another word.

* * *

The blur ran as fast as his legs could carry him toward Amy's mansion, his fight with Tails constantly appearing in his mind. He just couldn't believe what his best friend had told him about him and Amy, and how badly it had affected him. Sonic was ready to tell Amy how he felt about her, and had everything completely planned out. He expected Tails to give him some friendly advice on how to express his emotions, and maybe even encourage him to tell her no matter was to happen that night. But what he didn't expect was for Tails to blow up about what may or may not happen, and imply that Sonic shouldn't even be doing this in the first place. This was what was bothering Sonic, since he knew in his heart that he was doing the right thing. After all, he has been gone for five years, and Amy was probably lonely without him there to hang out with.

Although, Sonic had to admit, as lonely as he had thought Amy would be, he never expected her to be this high up in the music business. Of course, he always had a feeling that Amy would wind up famous due to her amazing voice. He just didn't think she would follow his advice this fast without good reason behind it....

"_She must've felt lonely without me here, and needed something to keep her mind off me..." _Sonic thought. _"But lonely or not, I'm sure glad that she followed her dream. It definitely took a lot of courage to take this big of a step." _He looked up and spotted Amy's mansion in the distance.

"_But now...it's my turn."_

Sonic skidded to a halt in front of the gate surrounding Amy's mansion. He walked up to an intercom system set up under a security camera and pressed a button on it.

"If you're trying to meet Miss Rose, it's not gonna happen!!" A burly voice yelled angrily out of the intercom.

Sonic rolled his eyes and replied, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I have plans with Amy tonight."

Sonic saw the security camera move slowly toward his direction and zoom in on him. Apparently the camera was cheap and didn't see things as clearly as it should, for by the time it had finished moving, it was only a few feet away from Sonic's face.

"Oh, terribly sorry, Sonic," The guard apologized, realizing his mistake. "We really need to upgrade our cameras surrounding the front gate's perimeter. For some reason, it just does not work like it used to when it was first purchased."

"Ah, no worries," Sonic smirked. "Just make sure nothin' bad happens, alright?"

"Typical of our hero." You could practically hear the guard rolling his eyes on the other end. "Go ahead in."

"Thanks."

The front gate opened automatically and Sonic entered, feeling confident with what he was going to say to Amy that night. His feelings were strong, his doubts were nonexistent, and his confidence was as its peak. He just knew that Amy was the one for him; the one who would always be there for him, the one who truly cared about him, and, most importantly, the one who would always love him, no matter what. This was what drove him across Amy's front lawn, up the steps, and to her front door. Sonic lifted his fist to the door, and lightly knocked, his heart pounding, mind racing, and imagination running wild with the fantasy of him and Amy together after all these years.

Little did he know that something completely different was coming to him....

* * *

"Ta-da! What do you think?" Any came out of her closet wearing a light pink cami top, tight blue jeans, and pink flip-flops. On her hands were her usual gloves and bracelets, dark sunglasses were on her face, and her quills were in a ponytail.

"Looks good to me," Roxanne observed. "But are you sure you don't want to add a hat or something so people won't recognize you?"

"No, I think this is good. The sunglasses hide my eyes and my fans are used to seeing my quills down instead of up." Amy looked in the mirror. "Besides, a hat wouldn't really work with this."

"Good point." Roxanne got up from her spot on Amy's bed, picked up her papers, and headed for the door. "Well, I gotta go. I still have paperwork that needs to be filed."

"OK. Thanks SO much for your help!!"

"No problem! Now, don't stay out too late, alright? 'Cuz you need to sign most of this stuff...."

"Right....." Amy chuckled. "See ya later!"

"Bye!"

Roxanne left, and Amy continued to examine herself in the mirror, her mind wandering to what her night with Sonic would be like. She guessed that he was taking her some place where they could just talk and hang out, considering that they are just friends now. Yes, she could see it now. They would go to a club or some place not too fancy, sit at a table and catch up on what's been happening in their lives. He would start laughing, she would start laughing, and things would be perfectly normal.

And then......something new would happen....

She would look at him, remembering how whole-hearted and masculine his laugh was, and just stare at how happy he was to be with her. She'd get lost in his bright green eyes and lay her hand on the table, hoping he would notice. Eventually he'd stop laughing and catch on, and would put his hand on hers. He would see Amy staring at him, and would stare back, losing himself in her own jade eyes. Her heart would start to pound against her chest, a noise so loud she would think Sonic could hear it from his side. But instead of saying something about how supposedly deafening her heartbeat was, he would scoot to her side of the table, and be so close that she could climb into his lap if she wanted to. He'd put his hands on her waist, and pull her to him, and she wouldn't resist. Her instinct would guide her as her arms wrapped around his neck, and her face neared his. Their lips would get closer and closer, until they finally ki-

"WOAH!!!!" Amy snapped out of her fantasy, and put her hand to her chest, trying desperately to slow down her racing heart. She sat down on her bed, and took deep breaths so she wouldn't be like this when Sonic arrived. But, surprisingly, that wasn't her main concern.

"Where did that fantasy come from? And why is it making me feel this way??" Amy thought aloud to herself. "We're just friends, and nothing else. I'm not going to let old feelings get in the way of that!" She stood up. "I'm going to tell him, and that'll be it. I'm sure he'll be thrilled when he finds out."

Amy's hand returned to her chest as she felt a strange feeling go through her heart. Could it be....pain? No, of course it couldn't. She couldn't possibly be upset that Sonic would want the same as she does. In fact, she should be happy, because this means that things will finally be normal between them and Sonic will no longer feel awkward about her possibly hugging or kissing him, like she used to. But that was the past, and this is the present, so everything will be like it should.

_...Knock knock knock..._

"He's here!" Amy exclaimed as she heard a knock on the front door. She ran downstairs to the door before anyone else could get to it and opened it. As expected, Sonic was standing there, a smile on his face.

"Hey Amy," He said to her. "You look nice tonight."

"Thanks Sonic!" Amy smiled back. "So do you."

"Even though I look exactly the same?" Sonic asked jokingly.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Even though you look exactly the same. Now let's go!"

"If you insist." Sonic then picked her up bridal style, bringing back memories for the both of them. The two then speeded off to their destination, each with their own thoughts.

"_It's about time I held her like this. I haven't carried Amy off somewhere in years! But that's gonna change, as soon as I tell her how I feel."_

"_Wow, I forgot what it was like to feel the wind in my face. It's so amazing! Hopefully we'll do this more often when we become friends."_

"_**And everything will be exactly like it should be..."**_

* * *

**And there you go! ;)**

**Now, for those of you who don't understand the last part, the last line is both Sonic AND Amy's thoughts. They're thinking the same thing simultaneously, which is why it's _written_ _like this_. I thought it needed to be emphasized. :p**

**And I promise you: A song shall appear in ze next chaptah!!! XD So R&R please!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Surprises From Both Sides

**Guess who's back after a 2 1/2 year hiatus? I AM! :D :D**

**I am SO SORRY for taking so long. It's a really long story, but basically I wasn't allowed online for a while. A LONG while. I actually had this chapter ready a long time ago, but I couldn't submit it. But now I'm back, and it's all thanks to everyone who constantly Faved/Alerted either the story itself or me, and I thank you all greatly for that. You inspired me to keep going and come back, so for the thousandth time, thank you. :) Now enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or any of their characters. I only own the MC, and an aqua blue 3DS, which I gotta admit, isn't half bad. ;)**

* * *

Within minutes, the two hedgehogs arrived at what appeared to be a more social part of town. Animals of all kinds were everywhere, there was a party of some sort occurring on every block, and the majority of the buildings that occupied this area were bars and other joints. The place Sonic was taking Amy that night just so happened to be one of these joints. It was a small black building in between an apartment building (where one of the many parties was occurring) and an old grocery store. A neon blue sign hung on the front wall reading _Velvet Lounge_, and it appeared to be very popular, for many people were entering and exiting the joint, looking very satisfied.

Now ordinarily, Sonic wouldn't bother with these kinds of places. As a matter of fact, he'd prefer that he take Amy to a place that was far more romantic than a bar. But he had a reason for doing this, as well as an entire plan. He wanted to surprise her with the fact that he wanted to be with her now, and bringing her to a fancy restaurant would have been too obvious. Plus, Amy is convinced that they're just going to a public place to catch up with each other, not to jump into a relationship. So Sonic chose to take her to the _Velvet Lounge_, the perfect place to just hang out and talk to each other. The place is small, comfortable, and doesn't imply anything inappropriate, for the bar it contains is in the far back and can only be accessed by those who are of legal age.

When Sonic set Amy down in front of this joint, she looked up at it in amazement. "Wow, I haven't been to a place like this in a long time!" This was true. With her overbooked schedule, she rarely had time to just relax and be a regular person.

Sonic smirked. "Glad you like it. I had a feeling you'd want to get away from it all, so here we are."

"Yeah! But….how do you even know about this place?"

"A friend recommended it to me before I left. He thought it was a good place to bring a group of friends and just…talk."

"Sounds like he knew what he was talking about," Amy smiled at Sonic. "Good choice, Sonic."

"Thanks," he smiled back. "Let's go inside."

The two friends walked up the door, and Amy entered as Sonic held the door for her, thanking him as she went by. Sonic followed, letting the door close behind him.

Sonic and Amy went inside to find many tables and chairs scattered throughout the area on a black marble floor, the tables being black as well and the chairs being red. Waiters were scattered about as well, serving drinks and small meals to customers, who were casually conversing with each other while waiting for what they ordered.

But what brought the most attention was the small stage set up in the center, and the band standing on it. They were playing a lively tune, quick enough to dance to, and a young hedgehog was in front of them singing to the music. However, he didn't seem to fit in with the band and he wasn't the best singer, either. This would definitely be most unusual, until you took notice of the sign hanging above the stage that read "Karaoke Night". The hedgehog had apparently been chosen against his will to sing, and it was now obvious why he hadn't wanted to go on stage to begin with. But, despite his average voice, he was doing alright, and nobody seemed to mind that he wasn't the best singer out there. Everyone was too busy doing their own thing to really care about the entertainment.

Sonic and Amy were no different. They sat at a table near the stage and Sonic ordered two sodas for them to drink. When their drinks arrived, the conversing began.

"So, Sonic, you have any plans now that you're back in town?" Amy asked, sipping her drink.

"Well, since Eggman's gone, I guess I'm just gonna hang out with everybody, like I'm doin' with you. Ya know, go out, talk about what's been happenin', the works, since I met up with them at your concert last night."

Amy nodded. "Makes sense. Did any of them say anything about themselves?"

"Yeah, I figured out that a certain knucklehead is getting married..."

"I know, it's surprising, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's insane! I never woulda thought Knuckles would settle down..."

"Me neither. But it actually makes sense, once you think about it. Rouge has been flirting with Knuckles for years, and he finally realized that he felt the same way. So he took her out, and I guess things went forward from there."

"Yeah..." Sonic muttered. Amy continued talking after his response, but Sonic didn't hear a word, for he was now deep in thought.

He just couldn't believe how surprisingly similar Knuckles' situation was to his, and how far things went with him and Rouge because **he** admitted **his **feelings. It was also out of Knuckles' character to be passionate about something that didn't involve his commitment to the Master Emerald, so it was an especially bold move of him to do so.

Which means...if Knuckles could do it, so could he, right?

"_Right," _Sonic thought confidently. _"I definitely consider myself better at feelings than Knuckles, so if he was able to be successful, then so will I!"_

"Sonic!" Amy calling him snapped Sonic out of his thoughts. "I said, don't you wish you could find someone like Knuckles did?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure..." Sonic quickly replied. But he couldn't help but smirk, for unbeknownst to Amy, he already had someone. She also didn't know that his someone happened to be her. But according to Sonic's plan, she'll know soon enough.

"Yeah, I do too..." Amy sighed, not noticing that Sonic hadn't been paying attention. But at these words, Sonic's ears perked up completely.

"Oh, do you?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, I do. I mean, I know it'd be hard to juggle my relationship with my career, but I also know I'd be able to work through it if I was in love. After all, love is the most powerful thing in the world, it knows no distance. And once it happens, there's no stopping it from making it work. Don't you agree?"

Sonic smiled at Amy's words. _"Wow, she's really passionate about this, and it actually sounds like she wants a boyfriend right now! That'll definitely make it easier to tell her that I love her." _

"...Yeah...I do," Sonic replied. "You really know what you're talkin' about, don't you, Ames?"

"Oh, most definitely. I've seen it in action plenty of times, and not just with Knuckles and Rouge. Roxanne has a boyfriend who's famous, and they're doing really well!"

"Cool," Sonic nodded. "So you think you've got a chance at love, then?"

"Of course! Everyone has a chance, no matter who they are!"

"...You're definitely right about that..." Sonic muttered, about to lose himself in his thoughts again. But he was stopped by a rather loud voice.

"OK, thank you, Bolt!" An adult cat spoke into the microphone as the hedgehog, now identified as Bolt, left the stage. The customers applauded for the young hedgehog as he sat down in his seat.

"Now, let's see who our next lucky performer is!" A spotlight shone brightly from above, and started making its way around the lounge, searching for the next singer. It went past the customers in the back and made its way toward the front, where Sonic and Amy happened to be sitting.

Amy saw this and panicked. "Sonic, that spotlight can NOT land on me. Everyone will know who I am!"

"Don't worry, I'm on it," Sonic assured. "Scoot your chair back."

Amy obeyed and scooted her chair away from the table. Sonic moved his chair where Amy's was so she was hiding behind him and therefore can't be seen.

"Thanks, Sonic!" she whispered.

"No proble-"

"Well, what do ya know; our next performer is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic looked up in confusion. "What? I'm not the..." He left his sentence unfinished as he found that the spotlight was indeed shining on him! Sonic's eyes widened in shock while Amy heaved a sigh of relief.

"Aw, come on, Sonic!" the cat beckoned. "Come on up and sing something for us!"

"But I don't sing..."

"Come on, Sonic, give it a try!" Amy whispered to him from behind. "No one will laugh if you don't have a good voice."

Sonic looked to Amy. "So you want me to give it a shot?" She nodded. "Then I guess I'll give it a try..." He stood up and headed for the stage, the spotlight following.

"Good choice, Sonic!" the cat said to him as he came on stage. "Good luck!" He handed Sonic the microphone. "So, what're you gonna sing for us tonight?"

"Hmmm..." Sonic put his finger on his chin and contemplated it for a moment. He knew he was only up there because Amy wanted him to, so it had to be good. _"What would she like...?"_

Suddenly, a song came to mind that he knew quite well, and he thought it definitely reach out to Amy. So he looked at the cat and whispered his choice to him. The cat nodded in satisfaction and told the band what to play. He then left the stage briefly, and then came back with a stool for Sonic to sit on. Sonic thanked him as he set it in front of the microphone stand, and left again.

"Alright," Sonic spoke into the microphone as he put it back on its stand and sat on the stool. "I'd like to sing a song that's personal, but means something to me. I hope you all enjoy it."

After Sonic said this, the band started to play in the background. After a few instrumental measures, Sonic took a deep breath, and started to sing:

_**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**_

_**I don't want another pretty face**_  
_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_  
_**I don't want my love to go to waste**_  
_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_  
_**You're the one I wanna chase**_  
_**You're the one I wanna hold**_  
_**I won't let another minute go to waste**_  
_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**Your beautiful soul, yeeeaaah**_

As Sonic continued his song, Amy couldn't help but stare at him in amazement, her eyes never leaving his face. The fact that Sonic had such a pure, soft singing voice, and sang every note perfectly, came as a complete surprise to her.

"_He's such a great singer..." _She thought to herself. _"So gentle, so smooth...I feel like he's really connecting with the audience..." _

Was he connecting with the audience? Or was he really just connecting with _her_?

This thought briefly crossed the pink hedgehog's mind, but she simply pushed it aside, convincing herself that he was just _that _good at singing, and by the looks of everyone else, they were thinking the same.

Meanwhile, on stage, Sonic noticed the look of bewilderment on Amy's face and smiled, happy with his work so far.

"_It's working. She can feel the connection! Now I just need to turn it up a notch..."_

_**You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try**_

_**I don't want another pretty face**_  
_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_  
_**I don't want my love to go to waste**_  
_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_  
_**You're the one I wanna chase**_  
_**You're the one I wanna hold**_  
_**I wont let another minute go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soooooouuuuul!**_

Sonic closed his eyes and belted that note, releasing any fear or doubt he might have had and embracing the power of the spotlight, letting his performance do the talking. The crowd was truly captivated by this, cheering and whistling for the blue hedgehog as he sang and even danced to the beat as he got up from his stool and held the mic stand in his hands. However, Sonic paid no attention to them, for they all seemed nonexistent to him except for Amy, who was on her feet and cheering with the rest of them, her voice clearly standing out to him in the crowd.

"Go for it, Sonic!" Amy encouraged him from their table, her jade eyes shining with happiness and support.

Sonic heard the request, and smirked as he kicked the stool down and really turned up the heat.

_**Am I crazy for wanting you?**_  
_**Baby do you think you could want me too?**_  
_**I don't wanna waste your time**_  
_**Do you see things the way I do?**_  
_**I just wanna know that you feel it too**_  
_**There is nothing left to hiiiide!**_

_**I don't want another pretty face**_  
_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_  
_**I don't want my love to go to waste**_  
_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_  
_**You're the one I wanna chase**_  
_**You're the one I wanna hold**_  
_**I wont let another minute go to waste**_  
_**I want you and your beautiful soooouuuul**_

As the song came to a close, Sonic relaxed, returning to the more intimate setting he had before by setting the mic stand down. He cupped the mic in its stand, looked Amy straight in the eye and sang his final lyric:

_**Beautiful soul, yeeeaaah**_

_**Ohhhhhhh, yeah**_

_**Your beautiful soul, yeeeaaah...**_

Sonic closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let the audience's loud roars of applause fill his ears as he returned to reality.

"Woah, now that was HOT! Let's hear it for the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog!" cheered the cat as he came back on stage, mic in hand. "Ya know, you could give a lot of singers a run for their money, Mr. Hedgehog." He extended his hand toward Sonic. "Just saying."

Sonic chuckled and shook his hand. "Thanks. But I think I'll stick to saving the world."

"Suit yourself. One more time for Sonic everybody!"

Everyone in the audience stood as they cheered for Sonic, who waved casually as he stepped off the stage. They all watched him as he walked toward Amy, not paying attention to the hundreds of eyes on him. He didn't care what the entire room thought; all he cared about was Amy's opinion. After all, she was the one who encouraged him to sing in the first place, so he couldn't help but worry about what she thought.

When he reached their table, Sonic's slightly worried look turned to one of pure satisfaction, his smile growing as he saw the look of sheer joy and admiration on his loved one's face.

* * *

"Oh my God, Sonic! You were just...amazing! With your stunning voice, and kicking the stool over, and just...Wow!" Amy lamented as she and Sonic walked up to her mansion together. They had left shortly after Sonic's memorable performance due to people refusing to leave him alone. They were afraid with all the attention, someone would discover who Amy was, calling even more attention and potentially ruining their evening. "Maybe I should take pointers from you sometime!"

Sonic laughed. "Don't be silly, Ames. You're ten times the singer I'd ever be!"

Amy smiled sheepishly, a blush evident on her face. "Aw, you don't mean that..."

"'Course I do. Why do you think I encouraged you to sing in the first place?"

"To get me out of your quills?" Amy guessed, somewhat jokingly.

"Hahaha, very funny. Maybe if you had been younger and immature..." Sonic left the thought unfinished as they stood in front of Amy's gate, getting clearance for both of them to walk in. The tall, black gate opened and they walked through, walking side by side up the sidewalk to the front porch.

"Right..." They stopped in front of Amy's door. "I really got on your nerves back then, didn't I?"

Sonic, surprised by the sudden seriousness of their conversation, thought a moment before answering. His mind quickly went through a series of flashbacks of Amy constantly hugging him, chasing him, and threatening to beat him with her hammer. He did remember finding it annoying at the time, but as they grew, so did her maturity and his tolerance level, so by the time he left, she was hardly annoying at all. But he knew she was speaking of long before he left, so he had to be honest.

"Yeah, you kinda did," Sonic shrugged. "I thought you were pretty annoying when we were younger. But neither of us knew much then. I had running and Eggman, and you had me. That was all we really cared about."

"True, but you had a real duty: to defeat Eggman and keep the world safe. My so-called 'duty' was following you and trying to get you to notice me."

"What, you think I didn't notice you?" Sonic chuckled. "It was kinda hard not to, Ames."

"I meant in the good way. You just saw me as an annoyance..." Amy looked down at the floor.

"Not all the time. There were times where you really showed me you were meant to fight alongside me and the others, and that you genuinely cared about my wellbeing."

Amy looked up. "You really saw that?"

"Yep," Sonic smirked. "Guess you really loved me back then, didn't you?"

Amy froze at that question. _"Wait, Sonic actually thinks I was in love with him? I thought he knew it was a crazy obsession," _she thought, her eyes widening.

"Heh, I know you're shocked that I know it was more than an obsession. Sure, you overdid it a bunch of times, but you were young. We both were. And you know me, I don't like dealing with the drama. It's just not my thing." Sonic looked down and kicked a pebble on the porch. "At least, it wasn't at the time...war tends to change you like that. Makes you think about things. I know you wouldn't understand-"

"Actually, I do." Sonic looked up to see Amy with a guilty look on her face. "Maybe not in the same way, but I get it. Experiencing something traumatic can change you. I went through the same thing when you left." Amy smirked slightly. "I know that isn't exactly traumatic, but at the time it was. You were an important part of my life, and to see you leave like that was just...heartbreaking."

Sonic winced at the word "heartbreaking". It made him remember the night he told her he was leaving, and all the pain he had brought upon her. He thought of the tears falling from her beautiful eyes, her face full of pain and misery. That face had haunted him the entire time he was gone, and filled him up with unquestionable guilt. It actually took him some effort to picture Amy as her smiling, bubbly self, and even then, it wasn't the same. He had to tell her right now that he was sorry.

"I'm so sorry Ames-" he started, but was cut off Amy.

"Don't, Sonic. It's not necessary. I know now that you did what you had to. That's all there is to it," she spoke gently. She felt a small pain in her chest when she said that, but ignored it and continued. "You leaving made me realize something, something important."

"It did? What is it?" Sonic asked, not entirely sure where this was going or why Amy was being this serious about it.

"I realized how much of a pain I was to you. You're right, I was too young to really know better, and overdid my affections. I really cared about you, and I still do. But now that I'm older, and have had the time to actual look at my feelings for you, I've realized..." Amy paused to take a breath, an anxious look on her face.

Sonic smirked slightly at her anxiety, thinking, _"Is she actually getting nervous over confessing her feelings for me? I already know how you feel, Amy. Just say it. It's only a few words."_

"...that what I thought was love was really just a fangirl crush."

"I know how you feel Ames- wait, what?" Sonic blinked, thinking he had misheard.

"It was so obvious!" Amy smiled, not noticing the shocked look on his face. "I wasn't old enough to know about true love. So there's no way I could've really felt that way about you. When you left, I realized that you weren't the only thing in my life that mattered, and that I didn't need you to be happy. Sure, I missed you all the time, but that's because you're one of my closest friends. And now that you're back, we can go back to that, but without all the stupid obsessive stuff getting in the way."

"So...what are you saying?" Sonic said slowly, his fear, as well as his heart rate, beginning to rise.

"That I want us to be great friends, just like we used to. But it'll be better because you won't have to worry about me obsessing over you anymore! It'll be great!" Amy's smile turned into a wide grin as she lightly jumped with excitement.

Sonic completely froze as her announcement reached his eyes, his heart stopping and his expression blank. Did she really just say what he thought she just said? After everything they've been through: all the battles, the chases, the happy times together; his blossomed rose, the one he was just about to confess his undying love for, wanted to be his **friend**? And even worse, she thinks her feelings for him were **fake**?

All of these questions flashed through the adult hedgehog's mind, as he tried as hard he could to wrap his head around the idea of Amy not loving him, and having never loved him. But tried as he might, he just couldn't. He wouldn't. According to Sonic, there was no way she was never in love with him. Thinking back to the way she used to look at him, the look of pure love and admiration in her innocent jade eyes that would appear whenever she saw him, it just didn't make sense. No one can look at someone that way and not be in love with them. It's not possible.

But what made him feel worse was that if she had told him five years ago, he would have been overjoyed. His reaction would have been exactly as Amy said; as if an enormous pink weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Problem is, it isn't five years ago anymore. The time is now, and now he didn't want that weight to disappear. He wanted to carry it proudly on his back for the rest of his life, and was confident that he could.

But right now, Sonic didn't feel that way. He could feel his confidence fading, and his desire to tell Amy the truth slipping from his grasp. Sure, he could fight what she was telling him and let out all his emotion, but that wouldn't solve anything. He couldn't change Amy's mind; she's just too stubborn (which was one of Sonic's favorite things about her). Plus, she looked so happy with her decision, and with the life she was leading, and he wasn't willing to mess that up, no matter what he felt.

So instead of telling her what he's been waiting to tell her for five long and torturous years, and instead of being bold and stubborn like he usually is, Sonic took a deep breath, planted a fake smile on his face, and replied:

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be...Definitely."

Amy grinned. "Oh my God, I am SO happy I finally got to tell you that!" She walked over to Sonic and hugged him tightly. "Now everything will be perfect."

"Yeah...perfect..." Sonic gently hugged her back, trying, and failing, to stop the overwhelming pain from entering his heart.

* * *

**Song: Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**

**So yeah, R&R please. But just as a warning, it's gonna be a long time before the next part. Like, at least a month or so. I've got a lot going on with school and everything, so I just don't have as much time as I used to. But you've all waited over 2 years. What's a couple months? ;P**

**I may also be releasing some non-Sonic one shots in between, so look out for those too. ;)  
**


End file.
